


She-Ra - Love on detours

by Revalios



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Adora/Catra is Canon (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Adora (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Fan Children, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Power Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Top Adora (She-Ra), Top Catra (She-Ra), Trans Adora (She-Ra), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revalios/pseuds/Revalios
Summary: New series, new luck?I'm bringing out a new AU here for 2021.I still apologize for my poor english.So if you have any questions just write to me on Twitter!Twitter: @Revalios_DE
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra & Finn | Adora/Catra Child (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. Welcome to Germany!

**Author's Note:**

> New series, new luck?
> 
> I'm bringing out a new AU here for 2021.
> 
> I still apologize for my poor english.  
> So if you have any questions just write to me on Twitter!
> 
> Twitter: @Revalios_DE

**Welcome to Germany!**

As every morning, Adora was thrown out of bed by her twin brother Adam. But this time with good news. “  _ Adora! Get up, you have mail from Germany!  _ ”

She had never jumped out of bed so quickly and took the letter from Adam. Adam looked over her shoulder as she opened the letter.

She quickly scanned what was in the letter. “  _ I have received confirmation that I can study history in Germany!  _ ”-“  _ That's great Adora! We have to tell our mothers that!  _ ”Adora nodded in agreement and ran down the stairs with Adam.

“ _ Mom! Hope! I received mail from Germany, the university there accepted my request! _ ”-“  _ Adora, that's wonderful news!  _ ”Mara hugged Adora and smiled proudly at her. Hope also hugged her tightly and looked at her with a loving look.

In the months that followed, Adora was looking for an apartment in Germany, she found a flat share offer and contacted me. She was immediately accepted by a '  _ Miss Weaver  _ '. Her family also helped financially by sending part of their facility there.

She's never been as nervous as she is now.

She no longer felt comfortable in her home country. Her best friend at the time was adopted from the home next door, lived here with her new mother for a short time and just moved away without telling her anything. 9 years have passed since then. Nine long years looking for her best friend.

She misses everything about her, the cute cat ears and the little tail that was always waving in anticipation near her.

Yes, her best friend was a hybrid, this was completely normal in her world. Humans and hybrids stick together in harmony. You were an example of this. As children they played a lot together, but then she was still different. Since the sudden disappearance of Catra, Adora has made a transformation. At that time Adora was still called Arthur Grayskull and for a few years she has been called Adora Grayskull, she is a trans woman and has been for eight years.

Your brother and family support the move. She has not even regretted her step and is happy to be that with whom she feels better.

___

Then the day came when she arrived in Germany. It was all new to her. She took a taxi to her new home.

There she knocked politely on the door.

A person with long brunette, wavy hair opens the door for her. Her cat-like ears were pointed back and two eyes of different colors meet her gray-blue eyes. The person looked at her a bit sleepily, it was just 8 a.m. in Germany.

“  _ Who is there? O-Oh are you the new roommate?  _ ”-“  _ Y-yes exactly! I'm Adora and I've only been in Germany for a few minutes.  _ “The Magicat woman nodded and moved away from the door.

Adora entered the apartment. This apartment was not far from the university and was closer to a shopping area. She looked at everything and was shown to her room. “  _ My previous roommate moved out after a disagreement.  _ ”The tall blonde just nodded and stepped into her room.

It includes all of your furniture and was already furnished. “  _ D-Did you set that up?  _ "The woman shrugged her shoulders. “  _ I wanted you to feel comfortable immediately and not have to move around a lot.  _ ”

She looked at the Magicat woman in amazement and cleared her throat briefly. “  _ W-Well, if we're going to live here together, I'd like to introduce myself.  _ ”-“  _ Go ahead, I'll start. I'm  _ **_Elizabeth 'Catra' Weaver_ ** _ and I finished my studies here last year. I am now freelance and still need help with the rental.  _ ”

Adora's blood freezes in the first second. The person standing in front of her in sweatpants and a sports bra was her best friend at the time, Catra. Her Catra was in Germany and is standing in front of her.

She couldn't let her show and pulled herself together. “  _ I-I am  _ **_Adora Grayskull_ ** _ and I will start my history and sports studies here in a few weeks. Actually I come from Latin America. Nice to meet you Catra.  _ "She held out her hand and Catra looked at her confused.

“  _ Latin America? I lived there too. But history and sport? It doesn't go together at all.  _ ”Adora laughed and nodded. “  _ I know I get to hear it a lot.  _ “The brunette looked at her with a smile. “  _ Well, you huge idiot, put your things in, I'll make breakfast.  _ ”The blonde nodded and went into her room. She changed into something more comfortable and stuffed her things in the closets.

___

After she had finished changing, she went into the open plan living room and kitchen area. “  _ There is something like that in Germany too?  _ ”-“  _ Such a structure? Rather seldom. Germans love to keep both things separate. Much too small kitchens and therefore large living rooms. They even have a small hallway before entering the apartment. It is really much better than in the USA or Latin America. The windows are also very interesting and instead of heated floors or ducts, there is a heater under the window.  _ ”She points to the window with the spatula.

Adora went to the window and lifted the lever, frightened when she thought the window was coming towards her. Catra laughed in the kitchen and looked at her. “  _ That doesn't suit you, it's just tipped a little so that it doesn't open completely.  _ "The blonde rubbed her neck in shame and looked at the heater. “  _ Really much different.  _ ”

The Magicat woman set the table with Adora at the end and sat down together at the table.

She still can't believe that her former best friend is sitting in front of her. She's seeing her again after nine damn long years. In sweatpants and a sports bra.

She had really had to take her eyes off Catra. Catra has grown into a pretty woman in the nine years. But her face has also become a bit angular and she has gained quite a bit of muscle.

Not to forget, she has completely changed, she realizes that Catra would never recognize her again as she looks now.

Despite all these years, Catra still gets her crazy heart racing.

Catra looked at her confused.  _ "What's wrong? Is anything bothering you?  _ "She looked at her and shook her head, then swallowed her bite.  _ “No, everything is okay. E-Ehm what actually brought you to Germany?  _ ”

The brunette whipped her tail on the chair and looked at her plate. “  _ My adoptive mother didn't want me to waste my talent in Latin America and moved me to France first. There I finished my school and studies and then moved here to Germany. My adoptive mother was a tyrant and had torn many special people out of my life…  _ ”Adora swallowed hard and even then looked at her plate. “  _ But now I feel better and I really hope I never have to see this woman again.  _ ”She sighed long and gave a pained smile.

She just couldn't look her in the eye. After so many years, she didn't know about it.

Both finished breakfast and Adora jumped into sportswear. “  _ I'll go out briefly and jog a lap.  _ ”-“  _ Wait for me, I'll come with you. Got to buy something for tonight anyway.  _ ”The blonde nodded and waited at the door.

Together they went through the area. Catra explained everything to her as succinctly as she did then. Then they went home.

She was lying in her bed, staring at the corner. After so long, she meets her best friend again. Catra was different from then, more grown up and more mature. But also stiffer and more suspicious than usual.

“  _ I shouldn't worry about that…. After this week my studies will start…  _ ”She sighed and lay on her side.

What will happen next?


	2. First month - Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still apologize for my poor english.  
> So if you have any questions just write to me on Twitter!
> 
> Translations are at the end of the story.
> 
> Twitter: @Revalios_DE

**First month - Trust**

It is now 1 month since Adora moved to Germany, to Catra's apartment. The weeks passed without any major complications. She befriends two people in her university and living with her former girlfriend was also relaxed. They often made dinner together or watched a movie together once a week.

However, Catra was still very dismissive to her. Often a tall, broad woman would come by, her hair was dyed white and had claw hands. Her name is Scorpia and she was the former roommate of Catra. The brunette once said that she only comes by when she needs a model for a drawing.

Your German also gradually improved a little. Her two new friends from university, Bow Arrow and Glimmer Mondlicht, helped her pronunciation and study. You were really nice to her.

She learned through her mica that her mother and her husband run a police station. Bow's fathers were university professors, one of whom was their professor.

___

As she did every afternoon, she sat in her room doing her university assignments until there was a knock on the door.  _ “Adora?  _ ”-“  _ You can come in!  _ ”Adora folds up a book and turns to the door. Catra slowly opened the door and looked at Adora.

“  _ Hey Adora. ~ I wanted to ask if you want to come to the party. One of my friends threw one and invited me in.  _ “The blonde looked at her chores. “  _ Well, actually I'm busy, but I really need a break from it.  _ ”-“  _ Great! I'll let you know, we'll meet in front of the house in an hour!  _ "The brunette closes the door and you could hear her going to her own room.

___

On time she was downstairs and had put on black leggings and a short white belly top with the big red college jacket, which her parents had sent her. Catra was wearing black jeans with a wine red top and leather jacket.

The Magicat woman looked at Adora and grinned. “  _ Looks really good, better than expected! Start here, let's ride my motorcycle!  _ “The tall woman was surprised and just caught the helmet.

Confused, she looked at the helmet and then at Catra. “  _ Come on, silly, and put your helmet on, otherwise we'll be too late!  _ "Immediately she puts on the helmet and sits on the back with a little distance. Grumbling took Catra, Adora's hands and pulled them closer. Then put your arms around her stomach and nod. “  _ So we can go now.  _ ”

She blushes, she didn't expect to be that close to Catra. She could breathe the smell of Catra pretty much. It was a mixture of lime and mint. On top of that she looked damn sexy in what she was wearing.

The drive to the party passed quietly and without any major problems.

When Adora marched through the people with Catra, all eyes were on her. People looked at both of them like they were stars. She was confused until Glimmer and Bow appeared from the crowd. Both went up to her and pulled her with them. “  _ S-See you later, Catra!  _ "Catra looked confused and just smiled.

“  _ Adora! Wie zur Hölle hast du geschafft Catra her zu bringen?  _ ”-“  _ Wir wohnen zusammen in einer WG, wieso? _ “Bow opens his mouth wide in shock and Glimmer shakes Adora. "  _ Sie ist bekannt hier und gut mit den DJ hier befreundet _ .” It points to a woman with long purple hair who was talking to Catra.

“  _ Noch dazu will jeder mit ihr Tanzen! Wieso hast du es uns nicht erzählt?!  _ ”-“  _ Habe ich oft genug! Sie und ich waren damals mal befreundet, als ich … Ihr wisst was ich meine… Als ich anders war.. _ ” Both of your friends nodded and still couldn't believe it.

The party was quite heated and Adora was more on the side. She watched Catra dance with other women, mostly just women.

In a way, she was jealous of these women. But she swallowed it down. At that time she was madly in love with Catra. But Catra wasn't in love with her, not once. She gave her so many hints at the time. Often mistaken for a couple at school.

If you saw them one at a time, you knew the other person wasn't far away. Catra often lay with her head on Adora's lap or with her head on her shoulder.

They also always shared a bed when Catra came to visit. Who wouldn't fall in love with their best friend with so much sewing. But she never had the opportunity to tell her.

The day she finally wanted to tell her, she moved away and after all these years hadn't had the opportunity. Falling in love again was not an option for her. Nobody would be like Catra. Your Catra.

She only trusted Catra that she was into girls' clothes and would like to learn to ride. The Magicat woman had saved her riding lesson together. She was so grateful to her for that.

And now? She stands here on the edge of the dance floor and watches her dance. How she swung her hips and flirted with women.

She quickly dumped her drink and went to the bar. There she sat down and asked for another drink. "  _ Adora? Is it you?  _ Confused, she looked up and realized that the bartender was nothing more than Scorpia. “  _ Scorpia! You work here  _ ”-“  _ Of course! Catra, Entrapta and I are the Super Pal Trio!  _ "She looked confused at Scorpia.

"Super Pal Trio?" Scorpia saw the confusion in the pitch and giggled. “The  _ three of us went to university in France. We followed her here.  _ ”-“  _ Oh! How nice of you!  _ ”The white-haired woman nodded and gave Adora her drink.

“  _ May I tell you a secret?  _ ”Adora nodded and moved a little closer while she sipped her drink. “  _ Catra is looking for a boy, she has never shown such great interest in looking for this boy. She only knows his first name and no longer his last name.  _ ”-“  _ What's his name, Scorpia? ”  _ Adora looked up at Scorpia with interest, then finished her glass. The woman took the glass and just refilled it.  _ "Mhh, I think the name started with  _ **_A_ ** _ to.  _ "She scratched her chin with her claw and considered.

  
  


Then after a few minutes Scorpia startled and Adora winced. “  _ His name was  _ **_Arthur_ ** _!  _ "The blonde looked at Scorpia in shock and swallowed hard.

She just learned that Catra is looking for her. Still, after all these years ... But she doesn't know if that was the best moment to tell Catra. Adora thanked her and took her drink. “  _ Thanks for the information, I'll keep my ears open.  _ "Then she went to her usual place and looked at the dance floor again. But Catra was nowhere to be seen.

But then, she touched something on the forearm and looked to the side, startled. “  _ Catra!  _ ”-“  _ Hey Adora ~  _ ”Catra purred to her ear and brushed her finger up to Adora's shoulder.

She swallowed hard and blushed. The mug she was holding slipped out of her hand and Catra lay her arms around Adora's neck. You led them to the dance floor and danced to a very fast and easy song.

Both were so close to each other that their noses touched, but the lips are still a good few inches apart.

A shiver came over her as Catra moved closer to her. Adora pulled Catra by the hand and led her to a toilet. She lifts Catra onto her hip and kisses her wildly. The Magicat woman replied hungrily and brushed under Adora's top.

The breasts to be found there she massaged lightly. Adora gasped and gripped Catra's bottom tightly.

She opens her mouth slightly to allow Catras searching tongue to enter. She puffed into the wild French kiss and took off the brunette's leather jacket and top. The breasts below were perfect. She wasn't wearing a bra and was just ready for her.

She lifted Catra slightly and broke away from the French kiss. Her brain only focuses on the breasts in front of her. She gently kissed one of them and kneaded the other gently.

She carefully put one of the nipples in her mouth and sucked lightly on it. The Magicat woman threw her head back and moaned loudly. “  _ Y-Yes ~ S-So gooood!  _ ”

The blonde notices how her boyfriend swells under the pants and wants to join them, but Catra doesn't know that she is a trans woman. So she lifts her up on the toilet box and kisses her wilder again.

Slowly she took off their jeans and was greeted by a warm damp. Just where she was about to pounce, there was a knock on the toilet door. “  _ Könnt ihr euch beeilen ich muss aufs Klo! _ ”Catra sighs in annoyance and gently pushes adora away. "  _ Maybe another time Adora ~  _ " She swallowed the lump in her throat with difficulty and watched as Catra got dressed again. “  _ Come on, we have to go home. You have another lecture tomorrow  _ . " The tall woman stuttered and hesitantly followed her out of the toilet.

Her mind was still in the bathroom. She was glad that her big friend had calmed down below.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Translation:**

**  
German -** English

_**"Adora! Wie zur Hölle hast du geschafft Catra her zu bringen?"** **-** "Adora! How the hell did you manage to get Catra here? " _

_**“ Wir wohnen zusammen in einer WG, wieso?“ -** “We live together in a shared flat, why?"_

_**"Sie ist bekannt hier und gut mit den DJ hier befreundet** **.” -** "She's well known here and good friends with the DJ here." _

_**“ Noch dazu will jeder mit ihr Tanzen! Wieso hast du es uns nicht erzählt?!** **” -** “ Everyone wants to dance with her too! Why didn't you tell us ?! ” _

_**“ Habe ich oft genug! Sie und ich waren damals mal befreundet, als ich … Ihr wisst was ich meine… Als ich anders war..** **” -** “ I have often enough! You and I were friends back then, when I ... you know what I mean ... When I was different...” _

_ **“** **Könnt ihr euch beeilen ich muss aufs Klo!" -** "Can you hurry up, I have to go to the toilett!" _


	3. Second month - Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still apologize for my poor english.  
> So if you have any questions just write to me on Twitter!
> 
> Translations are at the end of the story.
> 
> Twitter: @Revalios_DE

**Second month - Movie Night**

The weeks with Catra were balanced. They usually met early in the morning when she's on her way to university. The brunette was mostly at home doing her jobs from clients. While Adora does her university courses.

The conversation with Scorpia is still floating around in her head. Catra is looking for you, or rather Arthur, who she is no longer ... She doesn't know why she's looking for you and why.

How to tell Catra that she is now a trans woman and that Arthur is, she doesn't know.

___

In the evening when she came home after a study lesson in the library, she heard voices from Catra's room. She walked closer to the door and froze.

" _ Mhh ~ Scorpia that is so good ~ Do more fingers in me ~ _ " Then there was a loud moan and Adora startled away from the door.

Catra is having sex with Scorpia in their room!

She backs into her room and throws her bag on the bed. You sighed, you escaped. The blonde woman changed clothes and went into the room to beat the noises from the apartment and her head.

After a good 25 minutes it stopped and Adora lay across the couch. Scorpia left the room with Catra and they both froze when they met Adora. " _ Yo _ ." - " _ H-How long have you been here? _ " Scorpia went bright red if Catra had rolled her eyes. " _ I think since Catra asked for more fingers in her. _ " Adora shrugs her shoulders and looks back at the television.

This time Catra looked at Adora, startled, and opened her mouth wide. But before she could say anything, Adora raised her voice. " _ Oh yes, I should ask Perfuma if you would like to go to the cinema in 2 weeks. _ " She kept her gaze upright on the television and hummed to herself, put her hands between her thighs to warm up.

“ _ S-Sure like? What do you think of Scorpia? _ " Scorpia just nodded and was still ashamed. She left the apartment quickly.

When she closed the door, Adora got up and stretched. " _ I'm making us dinner, what are you hungry for? _ " - “ _ Um… how about a salad? You don't say anything about what happened? _ " Adora shrugs her shoulder and prepares everything to make a salad.

Catra went back to her room and left the door open. From the position where Adora is standing in the kitchen, she could see that the brunette was cleaning up her room.

Adora sighs and continues to prepare.

It was also very quiet at the dining table. Catra scrolls up and down on her smartphone if she were reading a book for the next test.

It was too quiet, otherwise they'll talk about what happened today or how the class was. But now, nobody says anything.

She folded her book loudly, which made Catra pop open. Now she finally saw her. " _ I'm going to my room. _ " - “ _ A-Adora wait! _ ” Catra grabbed Adora's wrist and looked at the floor.

" _ I'm sorry about what happened, it's just that the mating season is approaching and it was extremely damned ... Scorpia just helped me drive down today ... _ "

Then Adora remembered. During school, Catra often had days off because she got into her heat. This only happened when they were through puberty.

Catra was very affectionate and only let her around then. Nobody was allowed to get close to Adora, she often marked her back then. Other hybrids looked strangely at school because of that.

The Magicat woman walks around the table and sniffs her nose. " _ You smell so familiar and soothing ... _ " Adora freezes as Catra nests her head against her chin. She swallowed hard and stopped as she was.

Catra purred loudly and hugged tightly. " _ I-I don't know why ... It's so familiar, but somehow it shouldn't ... _ " She wiped away from Adora and looked at her sadly. " _ W-What do you think, I'll take my dishes away and we'll lie down on the couch? _ " The brunette nodded and cleared everything away if Adora had already made herself comfortable on the couch.

The brunette lay curled up on the couch next to Adora's lap. The blonde looked at her and patted her lap. "C _ ome on, put on here, you can choose what we look at. _ " The Magicat woman hesitates for a moment and gently lays her head on the thighs of the taller blonde. She began to purr softly.

A few days would pass before Catra's heat reached its peak.

Adora woke up with an extra weight on her chest and saw that Catra had climbed up to her during the night. Just as she was about to get up, the purring woman held her tight. “ _ Stay… _ ” she said and wriggles her legs. The blonde woman looks with wide eyes at the woman in her bed. " _ Catra I have a lecture today that is important. _ " The brunette growled loudly and pulled the tall woman back into bed. " _ Please stay, I know that you can also look up this lecture on the Internet. _ " - “ _ Well, for once. You owe me something for that.  _ " She snorted and hugged the woman next to her.

The cat woman hooks her claws into Adora's chest and massages them lightly. She purrs loudly and gasps exhausted. " _ You can touch yourself, I don't mind. _ " - " _ Mhhh, I've done it so often .. I somehow can't do it, h-help me. _ " She looked blurry and drooling.

Catra's statement echoed in Adora's head. Her thoughts were blown away and she just acts. Slowly her hand slid down on Catra's hip and a damp warmth greeted her. It was like the day in the disco, only now much more exhilarating. She gently touched the hem of the underwear and drove to the wet core.

A hungry gasp escaped the magicat and moved closer to Adora's face. Their lips almost touched. Hot breath touched her lips and a whimper came through the room. Adora carefully circled the clitoris with her thumb and played with her finger over the entrance.

Catra is drooling meowing and twitching her hip at Adora's hand. The blonde grinned at the brunette and released the cat woman from her underwear.

First she let a finger slide in, a groaning meow illuminating Adora's ears. “ _ M-More A-Adora ~ _ ” Tortures Catra and this time kisses Adora's lips hungrily. The tall woman did not have to be told twice and added another finger to the shaft. A muffled moan escaped the sloppy kiss.

Slowly and with great blows, Adora begins to move. She turns this sloppy kiss into a French kiss, she feels her little friend straighten up. ' _ Not  _ _ now _ _ my friend! _ ' went through her thoughts, they would have been pumping further into Catra.

Everyone hit, Catra took the air to breathe. Panting and moaning, she gave up. The movements became halting, she hungrily surrendered to the demand and tried to find the rhythm again.

The brunette was already extremely pent up and it wasn't long before she gave her orgasm at full volume.

Supported Adora pulled her hand from Catra, this made the Magicat groan and look confused at her. " _ Adora? _ " - " _ I-I have to go to the toilet quickly! _ " She jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom. There she pulled her pants down where her little friend greeted her with some precum. She took her boyfriend in hand and made herself come. " _ S-Shit that almost went wrong ... _ " Adora snorted heavily and cleaned up below.

She opened the door quietly, Catra was still lying on the bed. But her chest moved up and down slightly. " _ She sleeps well .. _ " With an effort Adora lay down next to Catra and yawned exhausted.

She reached for the bedside table and called her professor. This understood her situation and then she watched the reading.

___

A few days passed before the movie night. Catras Hieße left on time and she had thanked Adora many times. However, they quickly fell back into their old scheme. Had a quick meal together early in the morning and then saw each other again in the evening.

But the last few days Scorpia didn't come by. Adora was amazed at this, was it because of her? She sighed and put on a normal white shirt, which was red at the sleeve end and collar, as well as a big red 'A' embroidered on it and matching gray jeans. She grabbed a baseball cap and walked out the door. " _ Catra ready for the movie night? _ " - “ _ Yep, are we going with your old van? _ ” Catra came out with black leggings and a black t-shirt with a metal band on it. Adora just nodded to Catra and then left the apartment.

Her parents got in touch with Glimmer's parents and Bow's fathers. They made it possible for her to find a vehicle and a job. “ _ Adora? How about your winter vacation? Are you staying here or are you going back to Latin America? _ " - “ _ Good question, I think I'll stay here. Germany would like to inquire about something.  _ "

The brunette woman looked at her smiling and hummed happily. " _ Good to know! _ " She got into Adora's van while Adora was standing there, confused. Catra rolled down the window and looked at Adora. " _ Are you getting in now, silly? _ " It clicked in Adora's mind and then she got into the car. They picked up their friends from the boarding school and started downtown.

After spending a good half hour finding a parking space, go to the cinema.

They all chose a film together. Adora and Scorpia should get the popcorn, the others were already looking for seats. Both tall and muscular women stand at the cash register. They were silent for a long time. Until Scorpia started shy. " _ Adora, I'm sorry again for what happened two weeks ago ... I-I promise it doesn't seem normal. _ " But before Adora could say anything, Perfuma came along. She put a hand on Scorpia's scissorhands. “ _ Schatz, seid ihr fertig? Catra und Glimmer verhungern schon. _ " She giggled and Adora swallowed, nodding.

The evening passed relaxed and everyone was talking about the film. Adora had kept her eyes on Catra all evening. ' _ Did  _ _ she _ _ know about it? That Scorpia is with Perfuma? _ ' She got up and yawned. " _ Ich sollte nach hause, morgen habe ich mein ersten Arbeitstag. _ ” - “ _ Wie Schade, dann gute Nacht und viel erfolg, Adora. _ ” Scorpia said, smiling to Adora.

The blonde looked at Catra, who nodded to her. The brunette said goodbye and took her to the van.

___

Her thoughts have been buzzing through her head for the past few months. ' _ She dared to have sex with Catra. Catra just didn't say anything ... As if it hadn't been anything. _ ' She rummaged through her hair and lay on her side.

The next day began as always.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Translation:**

**  
German -** English

**“Schatz, seid ihr fertig? Catra und Glimmer verhungern schon.** **"** \- “Honey, are you done? Catra and Glimmer are already starving. "

**"Ich sollte nach hause, morgen habe ich mein ersten Arbeitstag.”** \- "I should go home, tomorrow is my first day at work."

**“Wie Schade, dann gute Nacht und viel Erfolg, Adora.” -** “What a shame, then good night and good luck, Adora.”


	4. Fifth month - Winter break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it's a big leap from month two to month five.
> 
> However, it will be extremely difficult to go through every single month with so many semesters!  
> Forgive me!
> 
> I still apologize for my poor english.  
> So if you have any questions just write to me on Twitter!
> 
> Translations are at the end of the story.
> 
> Twitter: @Revalios_DE

**Fifth month - Winter break**

The last few months didn't happen between Adora or Catra, they went about their usual things.

Catra was doing customer orders and was also on a business trip in Finland for 2 weeks. Adora would have continued studying for the university. The big half-yearly exams are imminent, as well as the winter break.

She would stay in Germany and not go home for Christmas. Her mother and Hope weren't thrilled about it, but understood Adora's decision.

During the winter break she would rummage through the Christmas markets in Germany with bow and glimmer and eat all the delicious pastries. She has heard so much about Christmas in Germany that she simply cannot fly home without experiencing it!

Catra would even participate in all of them. She also offered to take a few weeks off.

Now Adora was lying on the couch and Catra has made herself comfortable in a beanbag. “ _ Catra? Who are you looking for all the time?  _ ”-“  _ Mhh? After an old childhood friend.  _ "The blonde hummed and wiggled her foot slightly. "Why are you looking for him?" The brunette looks up and scratches her temple.

“  _ Well, I left him then and moved without saying anything… He was the only boy I trusted. I knew this idiot was in love with me and could never confess ... That I don't love and just want to remain friends.  _ "She looked down at her block. “  _ Why am I telling you this anyway? ...  _ ” - “  _ Maybe because you trust me?  _ "Adora gives Catra a smile if her heart were aching.

The Magicat woman shrugs her shoulder and continues to scribble on her pad. A slight panic manned Adora. '  _ She really wanted to tell me back then that she didn't want anything from me?  _ 'She swallowed hard and straightened up from the couch. “  _ I'll go jogging until later.  _ “She quickly went to her room and changed. She left the house in silence and went to the nearest park to sweat her thoughts out.

-

Catra was confused. She didn't know why Adora behaved like this when she told her. Adora was still a mystery to her. During that time she showed Adora more feelings than she should. You see, she is a goddess. Blond long hair, which is tamed with a stupid pouf and ponytail. Her blue-gray eyes are as clear as the sea, the body of a god. She immediately lost herself in her when she stood at the door.

She was a gigantic idiot, but always worried about her. In her heat she gave herself completely to Adora, she didn't dare to do that at Scorpia back then!

“  _ Urks! Ich war noch nie so verliebt! Sie raubt mir meinen verstand!  _ “ She stared down at her sketchbook and saw that she was drawing Adora lying on the couch. The t-shirt slipped up a little so that you could see the perfect abdominal muscles. At the thought of her, Catra starts drooling and purring loudly.

But then a smartphone rings and she is startled. “  _ Who the hell?  _ ”She saw that Adora left her smartphone on the room table. Reluctantly, Catra picked up the cell phone and looked at the caller's name.

“  _ Adam?  _ "Confused, she took the call and held his ear.

“  _ Hello? Who's there?  _ ”-“  _ Adora? Sorry, who are you and what are you doing on  _ **_my sister's_ ** _ phone ?  _ "It clicked in Catra's ears and she jumped up." “  _ Adam ?! Are you that?  _ “A loud sigh of relief went through the receiver. “  _ Shit, is that you Catra ?! But how? Wait, are you Adora's roommate?  _ ”-“  _ Yes! I've tried to contact you so often! Is Arthur with you  _ ”

There was silence on the other end. “  **_Adam?_ ** _ What about Arthur?  _ ”-“  _ Well… Arthur is now called Adora…  _ ”Catras eyes widen and she freezes. "  _ H-How is Adora Arthur, does that mean?  _ "-"  _ Yes ... After you disappeared Arthur changed to Adora ... She wanted to start again because you hurt her very much at the time.  _ ”

The brunette turned pale. She didn't expect that. Arthur, no Adora was around her all the time. She started shaking and sat down. Her heart tightened and she went cold with sweat. “  _ Why didn't she tell me anything?  _ ”-“  _ Well Adora didn't find a moment to tell you. She gave up a lot back then. Didn't go to the football club or go horse riding. You also know that Adora had a crush on you.  _ ”

It occurred to her that she had spoken to Arth-Adora about it earlier. That's why Adora behaved differently! “  _ Wait, how further has Adora been changed ?!  _ ”-“  _ Now she counts as a woman with taking the tablets. Even if they are around downstairs ... you already know what else. She didn't want to do without that.  _ "Adam laughed and then hummed.

The Magicat woman brushes her hair. Her roommate, Adora, was her best friend Arthur. “  _ I could have looked for her a long time! God Adam! How am I supposed to talk to her now?  _ “Adora's twin brother sighs and scratches his little goatee. “  _ Just like always. Adora would kill me if she knew you knew now.  _ ”

She didn't think of that thought. She knew Adora when she was a child. If the situation was uncomfortable for her or she doesn't like it, she's great at hiding and not talking until ... I don't know, you're dead!

___

After an hour, Catra ends the conversation and puts an arm over her eyes. "  _ Shit, if I had known that earlier ... Then I would never have told her! My feelings are so mixed up…. I have to suppress what I know ... I don't want to ruin my friendship with Adora again.  _ “She sighs in agony and stretches. “  **_Shit !!_ ** "Growling, she got up and went to the refrigerator.

Sullenly, she took out a beer and went into her room.

___

A few weeks later, Catra got away from Adora as best she could. But then came the winter break and this was no longer possible.

Catra lay on the couch in her full length. She had known Adora for five months, long enough to tell her that how it knows?

She sighed and pressed the pillow to her face. “  _ What are you doing there, Catra?  _ "Adora rubbed her hair dry with a towel, if only a mocking towel was hanging around her waist. Her perfect breasts were exposed, she could see light scars on her almost flawless body.

This sight robs her of understanding and speech. She lay with her mouth open and stared at her breasts.

“  _ Catra? Alles okay mit dir? _ “ The blonde waves her hand in front of Magicat's face. The brunette shakes her head and takes a deep breath. “  _ D-Du solltest ein Waffenschein für diese Dinger besitzen!!!  _ ", Catra shouted, making her eyes dirty again.

Adora looked down and turned red over both ears. “  _ E-Es tut mir leid! Es ist eine angewohnheit und sonst liegst du nie hier wenn ich Duschen bin! _ “ The tall blonde stammered and took the towel she used to dry her hair.

She quickly went to her room. Catra pulled the pillow away and saw the large scars on Adora's back. She could well remember how Adora got these scars.

\---

She and Adora were very young. They had been to a city festival together and went through all the attractions with their first bags.

But then it happened ... Catra saw a man with a heavy backpack walking through the corridors. Adora realized she was tense. Immediately she took her best friend's hand and ran.

The man shouted something and the little blonde pulled Catra in a gap and stood in front of it.

There was a loud bang and little Adora bit her lips so that they started to bleed. Catra covered her ears and looked anxiously at her friend.

When the dust settled, Catra let go of her ears and saw Adora fall on her. Her nose filled with the smell of copper and she could hear screams. Shocked, she looked down at Adora and saw the extent. Her back had deep wounds and several elongated metal plates were deep inside her.

She whimpered loudly and bravely took Adora on her back and ran through the crowds. "  _ Help! My best friend is injured! She mustn't die!  _ " A woman came up to her, it was Hope who was looking for the two. Gently she took Adora off and went to a group of paramedics. Then Hope came back and took her in his arms.

Catra will never forget this moment. She couldn't protect or help Adora. This guilt gnawed on her shoulder for a long time. She could never settle this debt or make amends.

A few minutes after the terrible memory, Adora came out of her room dressed. "  _ Bow, Glimmer and the others want to go into town tomorrow to browse through some Christmas markets. Would you like to come with us?  _ " - "  _ If I get a mulled wine for free after this shock.  _ "

Grumbling, she wags her tail and looks at Adora, puffing. She giggled and rubbed her neck in embarrassment. "  _ Well then it'll be okay! I'll just make us lunch!  _ " She hummed happily and went into the kitchen.

Catra trills with joy and leans back. She snapped the remote control and turned on the television.

She switched through the channels and then stopped moaning at a documentary about an ancient artifact. The researchers are talking about a mysterious sword.

Her ears twitched when it became quiet in the kitchen and saw Adora coming out of it. The blonde stares at the TV and Catra giggled. "Dummy you let our food burn!" She twitched in place. Her roommate immediately took the food off the stove and sighed. "It  _ almost went wrong! Now Catra is ready to eat, you set the table?  _ " - "  _ Of course!  _ "

The doorbell rings and both of them freeze in position. “  _ Who can that be?  _ ” Catra looked at Adora, who came to her in the hallway. She shrugged. "  _ You do it, I'll cover the table.  _ "

The blonde nodded and went to the door. She opened the door and there was a loud scream. "  _ What are you doing here?  _ " - "  _ Come to visit you, sister?  _ "

It was Adam who, much to Catra's surprise, came by. "  _ Adora, who is there?  _ " - "  _ N-Nobody!  _ ", She called Catra and pushed her brother out. She growled at him and spoke with clenched teeth. "  _ What are you doing here ?! You don't know that I'm Arthur! Now go!  _ "

Adam pushed past her grumbling and then stopped when his gaze fell into the kitchen. Catra purrs loudly and sets the table.

She looked up and her eyes widened. Adora pushed herself in and looked back and forth between the two of them. "  _ Wow, you really have a pretty roommate! Why didn't you tell me that right away?  _ " Adora sighs in relief. Catra twitched the tip of the tail and cocked her head. '  _ Oh you want to act? I can do that too!  _ 'She grinned and crossed her arms.

"  _ You didn't tell me that you have a boyfriend Adora!  _ " - "  _ He isn't, he's just my annoying brother.  _ " The blonde pouted away and grumbled to herself.

He grinned broadly and put down his suitcase. "  _ Can I stay here tonight? I'll find a hotel for me tomorrow.  _ " - "  _ Oh what, you can sleep here. Adora, why don't you give him your room and sleep with me?  _ " Adam whistled astonished and looked at his sister. This turned red and stuttered to itself. "  _ G-Gladly, I'll show you your room A-Adam ...  _ "

The twin secretly winks at Catra and follows Adora.

The brunette fell on her chair with relief and sighs in relief. “  _ You will atone for that Adam!  _ ” She growls to herself.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Translation:**

**  
German -** English

_**“ Urks! Ich war noch nie so verliebt! Sie raubt mir meinen verstand!** **“** \- “ Urks! I've never been so in love! She's robbing me of my mind! “_

_**“ Catra? Alles okay mit dir?** **“** \- “ Catra? Are you okay? “ _

_**“ D-Du solltest ein Waffenschein für diese Dinger besitzen!!! "** \- “ Y-You should have a license for these things !!! " _

_“ **E-Es tut mir leid! Es ist eine Angewohnheit und sonst liegst du nie hier wenn ich Duschen bin!“** \- “ I-I'm sorry! It's a habit and otherwise you will never lie here when I'm showering! “_


	5. Sixth month - New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it's a big leap from month two to month five.
> 
> However, it will be extremely difficult to go through every single month with so many semesters!  
> Forgive me!
> 
> I still apologize for my poor english.  
> So if you have any questions just write to me on Twitter!
> 
> Twitter: @Revalios_DE

**Sixth month - New Year**

Adam stayed longer, which Catra did not please. Thanks to his work, he got a small job that he should do here. 'What a coincidence' thought Catra and lay sighing on the couch.

Your roommate went into her typical everyday life. It was only a few weeks after the New Year when she went back to university. To the grief of Catra. She loved it when the almost 2 meter tall idiot came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. She still agreed that you needed a gun license for these breasts. But she loved this greatest.

Not too big, but not extremely small either. They are perfect and she would love to play around with their rough tongue. Purring, she swings her tail and imagines how she squirms under her, her name calls out, moans. She began to drool easily and press her thighs together.

Then the door opened unexpectedly. Catra jumped up and pricked up her ears, clutched her tail around her waist and hissed slightly. “ _Who's there ?!_ ”-“ _It's Adam!_ “Adam came into the room and looked at Catra with a raised eyebrow. This is still growling at him. “ _Now when are you going to tell my sister that you know?_ “She crossed her arms and looked hurt. Furiously, whip her tail on the couch. “ _Not at all? I'm building a friendship with her right now!_ "He laughed out loud and wiped the tears from his eyes. “ _Only you believe that, Adora raved about the incident at the disco or about your last heat._ ”

Catra's ears perked up and she looked at Adam with wide eyes. Her mouth fell down and a faint blush flitted across her face. “ _Yes, Adora told me about it and how much she had to hold back her male friend in his pants._ "The brunette shudders at Adam's thought and gets up, her tail still swaying back and forth like old clockwork.

“ _Did she really say that? God Adam, I hurt her! She once asked me about her old personality and said something stupid ..._ ”-“ _What did you tell her? ”_ She bit her lower lip and brushed her hair. “ _That I didn't love her back then as a guy and that I was just looking for 'her' to give a basket ... But that wasn't true. Yes, I am a lesbian, but Adora was the only man I would give my heart to. She was so perfect then!_ ”-“ _Why don't you just dare to be more than just friends with benefits?_ ”

The brunette shrugged and sat down on her bean bag chair. She had had relationships with other women many times in the past few years. Some of them really played her psychologically to pieces that it became more and more difficult for her to trust someone and let them into her life. That's why she has been with the therapist for several years. But she's still scared.

“ _I don't know Adam, okay? Adora doesn't take the next step and I really don't want to screw it up…_ ”He sighed and almost between his eyes. “ _You are really the same and extremely complicated! When is your next heat_ "Surprised, Catra looked at Adam and raised an eyebrow. “ _The coming week, why?_ ”-“ It _feels like you can only think clearly during sex! So I'm going to spend next week at Glimmer and you screw your thoughts out! That is no longer feasible with you._ “Dramatically she almost got Adam on the head and went into Adora's room.

Speechless Catra looked after Adam and shook her head. “ _Please what ?!_ ”

___

A few days passed. Adam tries to bring the two closer. This makes Catra a little strange. Especially as she has just found herself on the couch.

She looked around, tired and confused. She is lying on Adora's stomach again. The only thing she can remember that she had had a drink with Adora and Adam the day before. But Catra just doesn't care how she got into this situation.

The brunette wiggles her buttocks slightly to slip off the blonde. But Adora throws her away. The tall blonde puts both hands on Catra's hips and holds them tight. “ _Mhh… Stay…_ ”, Adora mumbles to herself and cuddles against Catra's neck.

She wraps her tail lightly around Adora's arm and purrs. The Magicat completely numbs the smell that Adora exudes. She looked down and saw that her hands were on Adora's breasts. She swallowed hard and moved her hand slightly.

Adora let out a low gasp and the tail snapped straight up. She looked at the blond beauty in admiration. " _F-Fuck Adam's statement and this condition don't make it easy for me ..._ " She bit her lower lip and continued massaging Adora's chest.

A little excited whimper came from Adora's lips. The brunette felt a hard lump form on her hip. She looked down hungrily. She had never thought that she would see that one day. A heat overwhelmed Catra and she gasped. “ _Urks, really now?_ "She looked around and found a note and a Polaroid picture on the table. It was from Adam.

**Hey catra! Adora!**

**You're just so cute together!**

**I'm at Glimmer und Bow for the week, have fun with the heat!**

**And please! Talk about it, it's really bad how you flirted yesterday!**

**\- In love Adam**

A slight growl came creeping out of her throat. Then she hits Adora's lump with her knee. Her head snapped up and looked at Adora, startled. This groaned loudly and whimpered.

Her mouth went dry and her heart raced again. She tried to push Adam and gently pulled Adora pants down and was greeted by a really huge member. Some precum is already oozing out of its tip. Catra greedily licked the tip and snorted. Her right hand wraps Adora's limb. In a simple up and down motion, she moves her hand. The blonde clawed lightly on the couch and moaned loudly.

The brunette sucked on the glans and continued to pump on the member. This was not enough to satisfy Catra. I straightened her up unsteadily and pulled her clothes off. Completely bared, she put Adora's member between her breasts. If her tail flicked around the blonde's chest.

Adora panted wildly and shrugged her hip. Her moans got louder and louder and Catra soaks up all the noise. Hungry as she is, she stopped and positioned herself over the gigantic limb. She penetrated herself with a finger and groaned herself.

Her own juice flowed over the member and slowly she let it slide in. With a loud 'flop' it slipped inside her. She clawed Adora's chest with relish and remained silent. But then two hands grabbed her hips. She looked down, shocked and drooling. I always slept with the blonde, but her hands were firmly on her hips. Then the hands lifted her up and moved her up and down in a slight movement. " _A-Adora w-wait, h-he's too big! ~_ " She gave herself completely. Their cravings and the onset of their heat drive them wild, as well as hungry.

With each thrust, she moaned louder and kneaded Adora's breasts. She propped herself up on the silky lips and kissed them sloppily. Despite being sleepy, Adora reversed her position and pushed Catra onto the couch. She opens her eyes and kissed Catra deeply. In Catra she continues to push the limb deeper and harder.

Catra's ears lie back with relish and her tail clasps Adora's forearm. She clutched the couch tightly. Unexpectedly, Catra cried out loudly. Adora bit her neck and marked her there. This didn't just let Catra sit there and cling to the blonde's back.

The movements became more and more rhythmic and intense. She lost her mind and whimpered. " _H-He's so big! ~ He fills me completely._ " With a smile, gasp, she almost reached her stomach, where you saw the bump. Your mind fills with the thought of wanting a kitten. That would have exactly the blue-gray eyes.

But Adora pushes the thought out of her quickly and brings Catra through the second orgasm. Still no sign that she is awake or fully engaged.

As soon as I said it, the thrusting got longer and Adora perked up. Unfortunately too late, with Catra's third orgasm, Adora came too. She stared at Catra with wide open eyes. " _H-Hey Adora ~_ " She smiles at her purring, hugs Adora's hand.

She stayed in that position, then after 10 minutes of silence pulled her member out. Catra shuddered as part of the sperm flowed out. The Magicat woman quickly pressed her thighs together to keep the remaining precious sperm in her.

" _Shit! Catra I'm sorry! I-I ..._ " Nervous and ashamed, Adora got dressed and Catra quickly wrapped a tail around Adora's wrist. " _Silly, it's perfectly okay. I'm in the heat and I really needed something like that. I also know that you ... -_ " The doorbell rings and then the lock clicks.

The brunette jumped off the couch and gathered her things, then ran to her room. The blonde tried to stop her, but too late. Steps came closer to Adora and she looked at Scorpia in shock.

She looked too overwhelmed at Adora and swallowed hard. " _H-Hey Adora ... So ... Today is Catra's start of the heat and I thought ..._ " - " _Get out of Scorpia! Please, I can do it this time without you!_ " Surprised, she looked at the hallway where Catra's voice could be heard. She rubbed the back of her neck and gave Adora the key. Then she was gone again.

Adora went to Catra's door and stopped in front of it. She hesitated and wiped the door again. Shivering, she grabbed the door of her room and went inside.

When Catra heard the clack of the lock on Adora's room door, she sagged to the floor. Tears ran down her cheek. Scorpia ruined the moment for her, now she no longer knows how to admit it to Adora ..

She shuddered in surprise when semen flowed out of her again.

-

Adora was pale, she had just had sex with Catra! She saw that she was a trans woman. " _Now she will throw me out of the apartment one hundred percent!_ " She moans loudly and throws herself on her bed. " _Everything is messed up now!_ "

The blonde rolled over in bed and then fell asleep again.

___

It was two days after the incident. Catra lay twitching on the unfolded couch and watched Adora eat. " _Adora? Can't you just come over and cuddle with me?_ " She saw the surprised look from Adora who swallowed hard. " _G-Give me a few minutes, I'm almost done with eating!_ " Catra purrs happily and happily wags her tail.

She watched Adora work perfect arm muscles and take notice of her shoulder. Then she came closer and offered Catra a glass of water. She accepted it with thanks and had a drink. The Magicat woman leaned against the tall blonde and looked happily at the television.

___

The heat was over, there was no more incident, no more chance of telling Adora. They still treat each other like they did before.

Adam came back as promised. He looked at her expectantly when Adora went jogging. " _Have you finally settled it, you drama lesbians?_ " - " _No ... Just as I was about to say it, Scorpia burst into the apartment ... I didn't get a second chance to tell her._ " Adam groaned indignantly and lay down dramatically on the couch . " _Holy shit, that life fucks you hard! You really don't make it easy for me, you know that ?!_ " he moaned to himself and screamed in a pillow.

Catra rubbed her forearm and her tail clasped her hips, her ears were close to her head. " _I've tried everything ..._ " Adam straightened up and went to Catra. " _Everything will be fine, you will find the right moment._ " she nodded and leaned against Adam's chest. He gently hugged her and just sighed.

" _Unfortunately I have to leave soon ... I would be happy to help you, but if you need someone to talk to, you can always call me!_ " - " _Thank you Adam ..._ " They sniff their noses and smile at him.


	6. Seventh month - Carnival party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it's a big leap from month two to month five.
> 
> However, it will be extremely difficult to go through every single month with so many semesters!  
> Forgive me!
> 
> I still apologize for my poor english.  
> So if you have any questions just write to me on Twitter!
> 
> Translations are at the end of the story.
> 
> Twitter: @Revalios_DE

**Seventh month - Carnival party**

Catra didn't feel much better after Adam had left for a month. She felt unwell and for a few days her period had not come. This was nothing unusual, as she often had a dropout after her heat. However, she slept with Adora.

The brunette knew that it would no longer be possible for Adora to have children. But her fear manned her. She shakes her head and trembles slightly. Catra wraps her own tail around her stomach and puts her ears tight.

Out of fear, she took a test to be on the safe side. She waited 15 minutes and finally had the courage to turn it around. The pregnancy test showed her '  negative  ' and she slumped back with relief. Her ears twitched, Adora's door opened. She quickly packed everything for the pregnancy test and got out of bed.

"  _ Oh Catra?  _ " - "  _ Y-Yes?  _ " She hides the things behind her back and wags her tail slightly. "  _ Next week Glimmer and Bow are celebrating a carnival party. Wanted to ask if you want to be there?  _ " - "  _ Of course I'll be there!  _ " Her heart jumped, so Adora smiled at her.

Adora went humming into the bathroom and Catra quickly went to her room, took her smartphone out of her pocket and called Adam. “  _ It's negative Adam!  _ ” She could hear him breathing in relief. "  _ You are really driving me crazy! But be sure to do another test in a few weeks. She takes the tablet and everything, but this would be a ... WOW a surprise!  _ " Catra hummed her voice and is still trembling.

"  _ Now when do you think you will tell her?  _ " - "  _ Adora invited me to her friends' carnival party, maybe there!  _ " She could hear him applauding her. "  _ Well then stick to it and don't make a lesbian drama out of it! Well, I have to hang up, Adiós Elizabeth!  _ " Before she could say anything, she only heard a beep.

___

Catra dressed as a Cowboy for the carnival party. The upper compartment was slightly unbuttoned, wearing a black hat and red shirt paired with black jeans and brown western boots. She walked out of the room and headed to the door of Adora. “  _ Are you ready Adora?  _ ” - “  _ Yes, I am ready!  _ ” The blonde opened the door and Catra's mouth fell on the floor.

Adora wore large bull horns on her head, her sides were shorn short, and a bull's tail was attached to her hip. In addition, she wore a tight black collar shirt, which shows off her breasts. As well as her abdominal muscles and arm muscles, were well emphasized. “  _ I call myself Bulldora!  _ ” The blonde giggled and grinned widely.

It took a few seconds for Catra to think again. "  _ Wow! Come on silly, otherwise we'll be late for the carnival party!  _ " The blonde nodded happily and followed Catra down to her old van.

-

After a thirty minute drive to Glimmer's house, they were there. Catra got out whistling and saw this huge house. " _ She lives there alone?  _ " - "  _ She lives there with Bow and her parents. But Angella and Micah are rarely at home, so the house belongs to them, so to  _ speak  _.  _ " The Magicat woman nodded speechless and followed Adora. The property was also quite large and had lots of flowers.

All the different smells, the flowers, strangely made Catra's nose itchy. She had never had this when she was out in a flower garden. She sneezed open and went in quickly. "  _ Awww! Catra that was cute!  _ " - "  _ I'm not cute and now let's go in, the flowers make my nose crazy!  _ " She grumbled and angrily wagged her tail.

She rubbed her nose and grumbled. Adora followed her next to her and looked at her. “  _ Are you okay, Catra?  _ "-"  _ Yes ... It's just that some smells are just so much for me at the moment, I guess I've caught a cold or something.  _ ”The blonde nodded worriedly and rang the doorbell. “  _ Glimmer it's us!  _ ”

Steps closer to the door and a small woman with glittering hair opens the door, it was Glimmer. “  _ Hey Sparkel!  _ ”-“  _ Hey Catra, Adora!  _ ”She pulled both of them into the house and again a background noise took over, Catra's nose. She wrinkled her nose wildly and shook herself slightly. The Magicat woman tried to swallow the feeling of discomfort and made it.

Catra looked around and saw Scorpia. Reluctantly, she went to her and rubbed her neck. “ _ Scorpia, können wir kurz reden?  _ "Scorpia looked at Catra in surprise and nodded hesitantly. Both went into the garden together, where Catra could breathe a sigh of relief. "  _ Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist.. Ich wollte an den Tag endlich, Adora was gestehen und nun… Dein erscheinen hat mich etwas heraus gerudert… _ " - "  _ Oh gott Wild Cat! Das wollte Ich nicht!" Catra giggled and looked sadly at Scorpia. “ Es ist okay… Ich habe es zwar nicht geschafft es Adora nochmal zu gestehen… Aber wir bleiben Freunde oder?  _ “As soon as she said that, Scorpia pulled her into a hearty hug. She squeaks loudly and tries to get out of Scorpia's embrace.

-

Adora pricked up her ears and looked out at the garden. Her heart contracted at the sight and looked at the floor. She hasn't spoken a word to Catra for a few weeks as if that had never happened. The brunette looks at her as if the incident doesn't bother her and everything is as usual. If there wasn't a thing. What Catra wanted to tell her back then, where Scorpia passed by. She looked at her friends in front of her. “  _ Glimmer? Wäre es möglich zu euch zu ziehen?  _ ”-“  _ Mhh? Wieso? Ist zwischen dir und Catra was passiert?  _ ”

Adora looked at the floor and became very small. With an effort she told Glimmer what had happened. “  _ WAS?! Adora! Wieso hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt?  _ "Adora whimpered loudly and rubbed her right upper arm. “  _ Es war Peinlich okay? Nicht mal Adam weiß es…  _ “-“  _ Gut, aber ich sage nein Adora. Du musst das mit Catra klären, mein güte ihr seit füreinander bestimmt!  _ “The blonde sighs and nodded.

Her gaze again leads to Catra, who re-enters the apartment with a twitching tail.

___

Catra was exhausted. The party was too much for her sensitive nose and hearing. She got up and looked for Adora. Until someone holds a beer in front of their nose in front of their field of vision. “  _ Come on Catra have a drink!  _ ”-“  _ Perfuma, I'm not interested in alcohol right now… I just want to go home.  _ “Perfuma noticed the signals and easily pulled Catra out of the crowd. “  _ You never refuse beer, what's wrong?  _ ”-“  _ I don't know… I've been really not feeling well the last few days. I think I just caught a cold.  _ ”

Perfuma shakes his head. "  _ No, I know these symptoms. Scorpia is going through these too. Catra, it seems ... It seems that you are pregnant.  _ " She looked at Catra worriedly and lovingly. Catra's eyes widen. "  _ How pregnant ?! T-That can't be.  _ " - "But it's  _ you. Who is the father, Catra? You are not that guy who goes to sleep with men ...  _ " the brunette slides down the wall and takes off her hat . "  _ It's Adoras ... I-I only had sex with her.  _ " - "  _ With Adora? Wait, she's a trans woman ?!  _ " She nodded in agreement and sighed shakily.

Adora, who didn't notice any of this, had fun with Glimmer and Bow. They made bull games with their horns. Catra smiled and watched the three of them almost against her stomach: "  _ I had taken a test, but it came back negative ...  _ " The platinum blonde nodded, humming. "  _ They are usually not always accurate with something like that, dear.  _ " The Magicat woman claws her hair and whimpers.

Glimmer looks around to Catra and calls out to her. "  _ Catra! Your bull is waiting for her cowboy!  _ " Shaky, she got up and went to everyone. Adora was a bit naked, she had also had a good drink and pats Catra on her lap. She hugs them and looks at the others. “  _ My Catra!  _ ” Adora grinned broadly down at Catra.

She gave her a shy smile and noticed that a picture was taken. “  _ Hey!  _ ” Glimmer giggled and quickly ran off. Catra would have loved to run after her, but Adora held her too tightly. Adora's hand was also trapped on her stomach. She looked helplessly at Perfuma and she looked at her giggling.

She claps her hands and goes to the two of them. “  _ Can someone help Catra and Adora as well as bring her home?  _ ” Bow answers and helps Catra to get Adora into the car. She got nice comments from Perfuma and got into the car.

-

Bow helped her bring Adora up and read in her bed. Catra thanks and sleeps at the door. She sighed loudly and firmly pressed against her stomach. "  _ If Perfuma is right, I-is Adora's child in me ...  _ " She swallowed hard and went into Adora's room. The blonde lay in bed and snored loudly to herself.

Without thinking, Catra crawls into Adora's bed and hugs her. Immediately she felt comfortable in Adora's arms.

___

A few weeks passed and she took another test. Her face turned pale and her hands were shaking. The two tests she took out of fear were both positive in her hands. "  _ Shit ...  _ "

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Translation:**

**  
German -** English

**“Scorpia, können wir kurz reden? "** \- “Scorpia, can we talk for a minute? "

 **" Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist.. Ich wollte an den Tag endlich, Adora was gestehen und nun… Dein erscheinen hat mich etwas heraus gerudert…"** \- " I'm sorry what happened .. I finally wanted to admit something to Adora and now ... Your appearance has rowed me out a bit ... "

 **" Oh Gott Wild Cat! Das wollte Ich nicht!"** \- " Oh god Wild Cat! I did not want!"

 **“ Es ist okay… Ich habe es zwar nicht geschafft es Adora nochmal zu gestehen… Aber wir bleiben Freunde oder? “** \- “ It's okay ... I didn't manage to admit it to Adora again ... But we're still friends, right? “

 **“ Glimmer? Wäre es möglich zu euch zu ziehen? ”** \- “ Glimmer? Would it be possible to move in with you? ”

 **“ Mhh? Wieso? Ist zwischen dir und Catra was passiert? ”** \- “ Mhh? How so? What happened between you and Catra? ”

 **“ WAS?! Adora! Wieso hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt? "** \- “ WHAT ?! Adora! Why didn't you tell me that earlier? "

 **“ Es war Peinlich okay? Nicht mal Adam weiß es… “** \- “ It was embarrassing okay? Not even Adam knows… “

 **“ Gut, aber ich sage nein Adora. Du musst das mit Catra klären, mein Güte ihr seit füreinander bestimmt! “** \- “ Good, but I say no Adora. You have to clarify that with Catra, my goodness you are meant to be together! “

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**PS: The concept of Bulldora and Outlaw Catra did not come from me!**

**These interpretations come from these artists: Outlaw Catra belong to[AlohaRyda](https://twitter.com/AlohaRyda) und Bulldora to [wildbloom🔞](https://twitter.com/windbloomnsfw)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look forward to your comments and kudos! : D


	7. Ninth month - The Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it's a big leap from month two to month five.
> 
> However, it will be extremely difficult to go through every single month with so many semesters!  
> Forgive me!
> 
> I still apologize for my poor english.  
> So if you have any questions just write to me on Twitter!
> 
> Translations are at the end of the story.
> 
> Twitter: @Revalios_DE

**Ninth month - The Secret**

Catra stood in front of her closet and looked at the full body mirror. She gently strokes her clawed fingers over her peritoneum and examines the rather large belly. She was now in the 3rd month. Your tummy shouldn't normally be that big. It wasn't extremely huge, but it was more than a small hill.

She continued shouting and shaking about it and couldn't suppress a small smile. She knows this pregnancy is not planned. Catra is just 24 years old and hadn't had the best maternal influence. But deep in her heart, she wants to carry the child.

First because it is Adora's child, the person she loves most, and secondly because she already feels so connected to the child. Her gaze went to herself in the mirror and saw that she was crying. "A-Aber wenn Adora, dieses Kind nicht will… Würde ich es auch für sie Abtreiben lassen…" Whimpering, she bit her lower lip and clasped her little tummy.

She put on one of her t-shirts, which is really tight around her stomach, and then another sweater. However, she took a picture of the tummy beforehand and sent it to Adam. Catra got an answer immediately. Her display lights up, a call from Adam. She quickly took the call and laughed trembling.

" _ I-It got really big, right? _ " - “ _ I still can't believe that this is Adora's child… But Catra do you really want to carry it? _ ” Adam said exactly what she would expect from Adora. She pinched her tail between her legs and put her ears close. “ _ Of course, it's Adora's child! You know how much I love her. _ " - “ _ Still… Do you intend to tell Adora one day? You will soon no longer be able to keep it a secret…  _ ”Humming, she agreed. Soon she won't be able to hide it anymore.

“ _ Well, my heat should have started recently ... Adora is already feeling weird. Apparently Scorpia gave her my heat plan.  _ " - “ _ I'll find out, you and the kitten rest. By the way, I advise you to visit a gynecologist ... Let's check whether the baby is well.  _ " She snorts happily at Adam's kindness. “ _ On top of that, I wanted to come back down to you anyway. Will be there in 2 months and until you have carried the kitten.  _ " She perked up immediately and looked at the phone in surprise.

" _ As long as? _ " - “ _ Yes, firstly because of work and secondly, if it stays that way, I would like to see my nephews or nieces as an uncle! _ ” He snorts through the phone and then laughs. " _ Well I have to go to work, see you later maybe. _ " Then Adam hung up. For a few minutes, Catra looked surprised at the smartphone and smiled.

___

Two days passed after the call. She was at the gynecologist waiting to be called. She was nervous, very nervous that she vomited 2 times in the morning.

Catra saw a pile of books of hybrids in one corner. She grabbed one and turned the pages a bit. The brunette secretly got herself some books to be ready. As well as some diapers and rompers in different sizes in advance. She doesn't know why she bought all of this if she doesn't even know Adora's decision.

_ "Frau Weaver?" _ \-  _ “J-Ja hier!” _ She got up from her seat and put the book down. _ "Sie können rein zum Doktor." _ Reluctantly, she nodded and went into the room. She sat on a chair and wriggled her tail nervously.

The gynecologist enters the room; it was a woman, also a hybrid. She looked down at Catra and smiled at her. _ "Nun wobei kann ich helfen?" _ \-  _ “N-Nun ich will eine Schwangerschaftkontrolluntersuchung…” _ The woman nodded in front of her and made a note of it.  _ “Dann werden wir ein Pass ausfüllen und gleich mal nachschauen wie es dem Baby geht. Leg dich doch bitte beim Ultraschall Gerät auf die Liege." _ Catra nodded nervously and stood up. Gingerly she lay on her back and pulled her T-shirt up to her breasts.

The doctor puts cold gel on Catra's stomach, which makes her shudder for a moment. Then she began to look slightly down her stomach and then smiled up.  _ "Na wen haben wir den da?"  _ The brunette pricked up her ears, the monitor pointed at her. _ "Zwei kleine Kätzchen haben sie da in sich." _ Her eyes widened and almost on her mouth. She has two kittens in her, that's why her tummy was so big.

The gynecologist giggled and tapped something on the keys and printed something out.  _ “Hier dies geht aufs Haus, es scheint ihr erster Nachwuchs zu sein.” _ Catra nodded and took the picture with a smile. Then everything was noted and the brunette got the pregnancy pass.  _ "Nun dann sehen wir uns in einem Monat wieder."  _ The hybrid waved to the Magicat woman.

She now knows that she is officially in her 3rd month and that she has two kittens in her. Immediately call Adam happily.

-

Adora went through the apartment collecting laundry. She took a deep breath and went to Catra's room. _ “Catra? Do you have laundry, Catra? "  _ She went into the room and it was dark. Confused, Adora frowned and walked across the room. The blonde collects the laundry on the floor until she discovers the baby diaper in a corner.

_ "What is Catra going to do with it?"  _ She found the rompers in an open drawer. _ "D-don't say?"  _ Adora suspects bad and looks around.

But she finds no further evidence and ponders desperately. Then your smartphone vibrates in your pocket. A message from Instagram.  _ " _ Mhh… ‘Wir wollen euch Mitteilen, dass Scorpia und Ich ein Kind erwarten…’ Es ist von Perfuma, vielleicht wusste Catra davon? _ " _ She nodded. _ "Yes, Catra is a lesbian, she would never sleep with a man!" _ She snorted and then went out of the room.

-

The brunette caught the message from her two friends and smiled happily. She congratulated them both and looked at her maternity pass herself. Catra was too happy about it. Adam was happy about the news and is now asking Catra to tell her. She wasn't stupid, she knew she had to finally say it.

Adora had to find out about this happiness, even if she doesn't even know it.

It was quite late in the evening when Catra came home, she normally brought rompers for the new baby.

When she entered the apartment it was quiet. The dryer was on and the TV was on. She sneaks to the living room and saw Adora on the couch with two empty beer bottles. Adora slept and drooled to herself. Catra giggled at the sight and quickly brought the things to her room when she then takes care of Adora.  _ “Adora? Silly, wake up! You can't sleep on the couch. " _ , She said giggling and shaking Adora lightly.

The blonde woke up drooling and looked dreamily at Catra.  _ “Hey Catra ~” _ She coos and cuddles against Catras neck.  _ "Hey Adora, come on you have to wake up." _ \-  _ “Mhhh…”  _ Grumbling, Adora rubbed her eyes again and was a little perky.

She backed away quickly and Catra starts cackling. _ "Well good morning, now off to bed with you."  _ The brunette got up a little ponderously and wanted to go out of the open living room, kitchen complex. _ "Wait Catra!" _ The blonde jumped up and followed her. _ "Would it be possible for you to sleep in my room tonight?" _ - _ "Because of your friend down there?" _ The Magicat's gaze was fixed on the stand of the woman in front of her. Immediately, Adora, flushed, grabbed her hands there and nodded slightly.

The brunette bit her lower lip. She would love to have Adora's big cock inside her again. But she doesn't know if it's dangerous for the kittens in her. But her demand was too great. She gives Adora a smile. _ “I wouldn't mind. Just freshen me up ~ ”  _ Purring and swinging her hips slightly, she went to the bathroom.

The blonde immediately understood what Catra wanted from her and followed her into the bathroom.

Catra changed clothes in front of her and looked at Adora, purring. She literally drank the sight of Catra. Reluctantly, Adora also undressed and stood naked in front of her. The brunette licked her lips and hugged Adora. She trembled with excitement and pulled the hybrid's face to her to seal it with a kiss.

Together they stumble into the bathroom, Adora's hands slide down Catra's stomach. Where it easily hits the hill. Confused, she raised an eyebrow, but continued to kiss Catra.

The Magicat woman, took hold of the limb and rubbed lightly and elicited a slight moan from Adora. Almost puffing Adora on Catra's breasts, at the time of her pregnancy she was extremely sensitive there and immediately groaned.

Adora looked at her in surprise and licked her lips. She kissed the brunette's neck and massaged a breast with one hand while the other felt her way down.

She carefully drapes a finger in front of the whimpering woman on her. Excited, she presses Catra against the shower panes and rubs the clitoris below. Catra writhes drooling and panting. She tries to push herself away from the glass so that her tummy is not completely pressed in. Which she did excellently. But then she unexpectedly felt Adora's member between her legs and gasps.  _ "A-Adora ~" _

Puffing, Adora licks Catra's neck and rubs her member on Catra's clitoris. The brunette went mad. She tries in vain to keep the distance to the pane and her stomach. But Adora rubs her clit more and more wildly. _ "N-Not so great, t-take it easy!" _ She panted wildly, but Adora listened to her and looked at her wildly.

Catra turns around with difficulty and kisses Adora lovingly.  _ "Y-you almost got me trapped, I want to see you if you do me."  _ The Magicat woman looked at her, embarrassed and willing. Adora smiles at her in love and kisses Catra tenderly.

The blonde lifts Catra onto her hip and lets her slide in. Catra mostly tilted her head back and moaned loudly. She clutched Adora's back tightly and panted wildly. She can feel her stomach hurting a little and puts her hand trembling on the arch. _ "You fill me so much Adora, I love it."  _ She proudly looks at the blonde and kisses her.

Adora took Catra's hips tightly and moved her slightly. The hybrid clutched the huge woman's shoulder with a slight pain. The blonde moves faster and a little deeper, bit the woman's neck and then licks the bite. The water that came out of the shower cooled them both off.

Catra rolls her eyes backwards and almost firmly on the breasts of the tall woman, sucking lightly on her nipples. Adora drools wildly and thrust harder. Grab your hips tighter and the clap between them got louder and louder.

The pregnant woman couldn't take it for a long time and came with full strength. The blonde followed her and moaned in Catra's ear. Panting, they stayed in position for a few minutes and looked at each other. Catra kisses Adora tenderly, who immediately returns the kiss. Adora slowly pulled out and carefully put Catra down. _ "Adora? I want to tell you something .."  _ She huffed heavily. Adora nodded hesitantly and hugged Catra's embrace.

A slight nausea built up in her, she swallowed it and looked helplessly at Adora.  _ "Adora ... I've wanted to tell you for so long ... I ... I'm into yo-" _ She immediately put her hand over her mouth and ran out of the shower to the trash can. She vomited and whimpered. Worried, Adora followed Catra, holding their hair. She gently strokes the wet back fur.

_ "Adora, I wanted to say that I love you god damn it!"  _ She gasped and wiped her mouth. The blonde looked at her confused and her eyes widened. _ "You love Me?" _ - _ "Yes, damn it! I have known since the incident 3 months ago that you are Arthur up to and including Adora. I don't care, I only love you Adora ..!" _ Adora breathed all the air out of the room loudly and hugged Catra, immediately grabbing her face to kiss her. _ "Stop Adora, we shouldn't do it. I still feel sick and have really bad breath." _ Adora froze and smiled in love, she tenderly kissed her on the wall. Even so, the blonde was loaded with emotion and left it out. _ "I've always loved you!"  _ \-  _ "I love you too, silly." _ She giggles exhausted and hugs Adora chin.

She was tired from the day and just wanted to go to bed. Actually, she should mention that about the kitten. But she fell asleep in Adora's arms.

\---

Adora took Catra to her bedroom after drying her. Together they snuggle up in bed and hummed with joy.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Translation:**

**  
German -** English

**"A-Aber wenn Adora, dieses Kind nicht will… Würde ich es auch für sie Abtreiben lassen…"** \- "B-But if Adora doesn't want this child ... I would have an abortion for her ..."

**"Frau Weaver?"** \- "Mrs. Weaver?"

**“J-Ja hier!”** \- “Y-Yes here!”

**"Sie können rein zum Doktor."** \- "You can see the doctor."

**"Nun wobei kann ich helfen?"** \- "Now what can I help?"

**“N-Nun ich will eine Schwangerschaftkontrolluntersuchung…”** \- “W-Well, I want a pregnancy check-up…”

**“Dann werden wir ein Pass ausfüllen und gleich mal nachschauen wie es dem Baby geht. Leg dich doch bitte beim Ultraschall Gerät auf die Liege."** \- “Then we will fill out a pass and see how the baby is doing. Please lie down on the couch by the ultrasound machine. "

**"Na wen haben wir den da?"** \- "Well who do we have there?"

**"Zwei kleine Kätzchen haben sie da in sich."** \- "You have two little kittens in you."

**“Hier dies geht aufs Haus, es scheint ihr erster Nachwuchs zu sein.”** \- “This is on the house, it seems to be her first offspring.”

**"Nun dann sehen wir uns in einem Monat wieder."** \- "Well then we'll see you again in a month."

**"Mhh… ‘Wir wollen euch Mitteilen, dass Scorpia und Ich ein Kind erwarten…’ Es ist von Perfuma, vielleicht wusste Catra davon?"** \- "Mhh ... 'We want to inform you, that Scorpia and I are expecting a child ...' It's from Perfuma, maybe Catra knew about it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look forward to your comments and kudos! :D


	8. Eleventh month - Fear and Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it's a big leap from month two to month five.
> 
> However, it will be extremely difficult to go through every single month with so many semesters!  
> Forgive me!
> 
> I still apologize for my poor english.  
> So if you have any questions just write to me on Twitter!
> 
> Translations are at the end of the story.
> 
> Twitter: @Revalios_DE

**Eleventh month - Fear and Joy**

It was now impossible for Catra to hide her stomach. She still has not told Adora, although they are now officially together ... The pregnant Magicat was happy that Adora had been sleeping with Glimmer for the last few weeks and studying there. So she had enough time to prepare. First, because that day Adam came by again and second, today she has to confess it to Adora.

She gets up slowly and with a sigh, strokes her huge belly. The weeks that Adora was there, she said nothing about the growing belly. Not even for growing hunger and drowsiness.

Yawning she stood from the mirror and looked at her huge belly. Your second kitten will have fun pushing her organs back and forth and giving light kicks. Catras chest swells with full pride over this belly. They are her and Adora's descendants. Her children who grow in her.

She laboriously puts on her clothes and takes the maternity pass. Today the doctor would try to look for their gender. And she gets another picture. Catra was happy that she was self-employed and could therefore pay all the costs for her children.

___

It was 3 hours after the doctor's appointment. Catra prepares a box where she puts the passport and pictures. _"If she doesn't understand it like that, then like that."_ Grumbling, she wags her tail, then she picks up her left ear. She heard steps, they were Adam's steps! Immediately she tries as fast as she could with that stomach to get to the door.

Catra made it and greeted Adam happily. He looked surprised and admired. She hugged him and pulled him into the apartment. _"Adam! Nice that you are here!"_ \- _"Hey Catra, hey Tiny .."_ Adam kneels down and looks at his stomach enthusiastically. _"It's really extremely huge ..."_ Adam said, admiring and then stroking it. _"So today is the day you will tell Adora?"_ \- _"With your help ... Y-You give her the box and I'll come around the corner when you call my name."_

He nodded and smiled gently as he stood up. Then he pulled her up for a hug and Catra purred in relief.

___

Adora came home that evening and was surprised who she saw on the couch: _"Yo sister! Well passed the exam?"_ She immediately threw her bag on the floor and hugged Adam. _"How long have you been here and where is Catra?"_ Adam laughed in amusement and grinned broadly. He points to the table where there is a package. _"Open that and you know."_ The blonde looked confused at her brother and let go of him. She went to the table, to her amazement it was quite easy.

She opened it gently and removed the lid from the shoebox. Immediately Adora froze at what she saw there. There were many ultrasound images in this but also a booklet in the middle. It said Catra's name. Reluctantly, she took the notebook and looked at it. Adora looked up and looked confused at Adam. _"Are you going to be a father or is it a joke?"_ \- _"Oh my god, are you really that stupid?"_ Adam hit his face with full force.

_"Kitten, I think your girlfriend needs some help."_ He grinned at the statement and stood with his arms crossed. Then Catra stepped around the corner, wearing her usual sports bra, this time tighter around her breasts, and sweatpants. When the blonde examined her girlfriend, she stopped on the stomach. The brunette supports herself lightly on her back with one hand and caresses her stomach with the other.

Adora's jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes widened. _"Wait, are you pregnant ?!"_ \- _"Yes for 5 months you silly!"_ Catra snorted, grumbling, and wagging her tail in embarrassment.

Everything suddenly made so much more sense to Adora. Also on the reaction in the shower 2 months ago. _"But ... -"_ She shakes her head. _"Who are you from, don't you say about Adam?"_ \- _"Do I look like I'm going to get in bed with everyone ?! It's your child Adora!"_ This time Catra growled, looking sad and disappointed. Whimpering, she clutched her stomach and shook her head. _"It happened on the day 5 months ago in my Heat ... On the couch ..."_

Adora held her breath and went to Catra. She almost covers her face and caresses her lightly. _"Is it our kitten?"_ \- _"They are Adora twins, they are more than one."_ She smiles lovingly at Adora. Carefully almost the tall blonde on the stomach and looked in awe at her girlfriend. _"Do you want to keep it? It's okay if you want to abort it, it's your body ..."_ \- _"Damn Adora, I want these babies! It's our kittens."_

The blonde grabs her girlfriend and hugs her. The pregnant woman clings to her and cries for joy. _"I love you Adora! I love these babies so much too!"_ She whimpered and wrapped her tail around her stomach. Her ears were ajar and she was still crying.

-

It took some time for everyone to calm down. Adam and Adora helped put Catra on the couch. Adora knelt in front of the couch and gently took her stomach in her big hands. She could feel the child's slight movements. A big smile forms over her lips.

Catra's heart melts at the sight and a small tear ran down her cheek. _"Today I found out their gender ... But you won't get to know them until they are there."_ \- _"But ... I would like to choose a name for them."_ Catra giggled proud of the statement and stroked Adora's cheek. _"You can, but you will only find out when they are born."_ The blonde pouted briefly and then sighed with a smile. She nodded in agreement and placed her forehead on her stomach.

Adam was also slightly touched by the sight. " _You finally said everything to each other. I'm glad this drama is over."_ \- _"Adam!"_ He grinned when both of them growled at him. He takes out his smartphone and grins broadly. _"Let me take a picture and post this moment on Instagram!"_ Adora nodded and looked up at Catra in love. She just shakes her head with a smile and then gives Adora the same look.

Then there is a short click and both get a message from Adam. Without hesitation, all three post it on Instagram.

**Wildcat _Art** @wildcat_art

"I have to tell you something that I've only been keeping a secret for a few months. I'm 5 months pregnant! My girlfriend ( @AdoraGrayskull ) and I are so happy about our addition!"

**AdoraGrayskull** @AdoraGrayskull

"Today I got the joyful announcement that my girlfriend ( @wildcat_art ) is pregnant and I've never been so happy! There are twins and I'll be there for my family!"

**AdamGrayskull** @AdamGray

"Well! My little sister ( @AdoraGrayskull ) is starting her own little family. Look mothers how proud she is! I wish you were here ..."

All three laughed at their mail. Adora got a lot of messages from Glimmer and Bow. Catra also got a message from her friends. After Adam's mail, Adora's parents called: _"Adora querida, ¿cómo no pudiste decirnos antes?_ _"_ \- _"Solo hoy me enteré, mamá ..."_ She rubbed her neck shyly, if Catra would be snuggling up to her. _"Buenos días Sra. Grayskull. ~”_ Catra purrs and waves from her corner. _"Oh, Dios mío, ¿es Catra? ¿Nuestra pequeña Catra?"_

She giggled and nodded happily. She swings humming back and forth with her tail. Adora looks at her friend and kisses her hairline. _"¡Sí, es Catra, es mi compañera de cuarto y ahora mi novia! "_ The blonde grins happily and looks at her hand, where she is hooked with Catra.

Adam hands the ultrasound images to both of them and nods. _"Ah! ¡Mira, Catra tiene algunas imágenes de ultrasonido de los gatitos! "_ She lets go of Catra's hand and shows it to her parents. Exhausted, Catra leans back and watches Tail twitch and a smile at Adora. " _Now you don't have to worry about what would not be good during pregnancy._ "

The brunette nodded and rubs her stomach lightly with her hands, purring loudly to herself. She struggled to reach her smartphone again and read through the comments.

A smile spread over her mouth as she saw all the loving comments. Their friends wished them good luck. Then she put it away again and watched out for Adora.

On this day, Catra has never seen Adora so happy.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Translation:**

**  
Spanish -** English

**"Adora querida, ¿cómo no pudiste decirnos antes?" ** \- "Adora dear, how could you not tell us earlier ?!"

**"Solo hoy me enteré, mamá ..."** \- "I only found out today, Mam ..."

**"Buenos días Sra. Grayskull. ~"** \- "Good morning Mrs. Grayskull. ~"

**"Oh, Dios mío, ¿es Catra? ¿Nuestra pequeña Catra?"** \- "Oh my god, is that Catra ?! Our little Catra?"

 ** “¡Sí, es Catra, es mi compañera de cuarto y ahora mi novia!”** \- “Yes it is Catra, she is my roommate and now my girlfriend!”

 ** "Ah! ¡Mira, Catra tiene algunas imágenes de ultrasonido de los gatitos! "** \- “Ah! Look, Catra has some ultrasound pictures of the kittens! "

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

This picture was provided by my beta reader and good friend, [Aura](https://twitter.com/blackcleryberry) Ready!


	9. Twelfth month - Bad omen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it's a big leap from month two to month five.
> 
> However, it will be extremely difficult to go through every single month with so many semesters!  
> Forgive me!
> 
> I still apologize for my poor english.  
> So if you have any questions just write to me on Twitter!
> 
> Twitter: @Revalios_DE

**Twelfth month - Bad omen**

Catra and Adora have been friends again for 1 year and Catra has been pregnant for half a year. She loves to be able to carry the kittens out with full pride. Her friend is also totally in love with talking and cuddling with her stomach.

The brunette never thought she would ever be allowed to carry a kitten. Even more, if it's from the person she has always loved.

With an effort Catra got up and rubbed the sides of her stomach lightly with a thumb. The little ones didn't make it easy for her today. They moved more and more from time to time and she had a slight pull on her back.

The last examination was a few days ago and the doctor said that everything was okay. So Catra assumed that it was the stress.

Since she's been with Adora and she now knows that they are expecting kittens, they have tidied everything up. Which is not a great solution at first. Adora's room is provisionally the studio room and should function as a children's room.

But that's not enough for work and Adora took time in her free time to look for a new apartment near the university. Catra was grateful that Glimmer and Bow were helping out. Because Adora is about to take the first exams and she urgently needs to study for them.

Adam also helped as best he could. Today he was out bringing a few Catra jobs to the customers.

Purring, the brunette finally got up and brushed through her short hair. The day she told the blondes to do so, she cut her hair shorter to make it easier to maintain. She was very grateful for the idea.

She gently waddles to the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror. Her stomach was starting to look like she'd swallowed a huge medicine ball. Which sometimes makes them uncomfortable. There were moments when Catra wondered how Adora could love her like that ... But then there were those days again when she loved herself with this wonderful belly.

She shakes herself and then finally sits down on the toilet and continues massaging the sides of her stomach. "Not much longer and I can hold both of you in my arms." At the thought she purrs loudly and gets ready.

For a long time she examines the calendar in the kitchen. You entered the due date in large letters. Fortunately, this happened during the time when Adora is on her summer vacation. On the appointment she also told Adora's mothers that they will be arriving a few days beforehand. At the thought of having everyone here with her, Catra has to giggle a bit.

The apartment was really too small for so many guests. She takes out her smartphone and calls Glimmer if they were laying out the ingredients in the kitchen. After a few minutes, name Glimmer off.

“  _ Was gibts Catra? Alles okay bei dir?  _ "-"  _ J-Ja alles okay.  _ “She makes a video broadcast nervously and waves in the camera. Glimmer follows immediately with the transmission. “  _ Nun was willst du?  _ "-"  _ Wäre es möglich… Das… Ich, Adora und ihre Familie bei euch im großen Haus schlafen können, wenn es soweit ist?  _ “The pink-haired woman took a deep breath and nodded. “  _ Klar geht das! Ich wollte dich und Adora sowie sowas fragen!  _ “Catra pricked up her ears in surprise and looked at Glimmer. “  _ Du wolltest uns was Fragen? Um was geht es den?  _ “The Magicat woman concentrates on preparing dinner for Adora and Adam. “  _ Nun die Wohnung wird zu klein für euch und wir haben genügend Platz um euch unter zu kriegen!  _ ”-“  _ Haben deine Eltern nichts dagegen?  _ ”She growled softly and rubbed the side of her stomach again and looked down. '  _ Come on you two, go back to sleep.  _ 'She grumbles in her mind.

Glimmer nodded and smiled happily at her. "  _ Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass die ehemalige Disco Queen sich an jemanden bindet und noch dazu Schwanger wird.  _ " - "  _ Wenn ich so nachdenke, war das ja nicht geplant, also das mit der Schwangerschaft. Aber so wie es ist, bin ich gerade echt glücklich darüber.  _ "She purrs loudly and lightly caresses it with her hands. The woman behind the screen giggled and looked at her in amusement. " _ Rede mit Adora nochmal darüber. Dann würden wir euch helfen. Somit kannst du dich ausruhen.  _ " She nodded and said goodbye to Glimmer.

The brunette continued to eat and hums a little song to herself ... Then when she was just finished, she got a strong tug on her stomach and writhed screaming.

“  _ Fuck!  _ ” The pregnant woman grips her stomach tightly and panted quickly. After a few minutes everything calms down and she leans against the kitchen cabinets. “  _ Shit what was that?  _ ” Some stray tears ran down her cheek.

She stroked her stomach with tremors. After she has recovered from this, she struggles to get up and sit on the couch.

-

Adora and Adam at home a few hours after the incident. She stormed in. "  _ I'm home, baby!  _ "

But there was no answer, so both went worried to the living room and found Catra sleeping on the couch. The television was still playing the credits of a film.

The pregnant woman curled up there and purring happily. Adam looked around and laughed. “  _ Adora, look what your wife has conjured up for you!  _ ” The tall blonde went to her brother and cooed. "  _ She made our favorite food!  _ "

Adora went to her friend and kissed her on the cheek. Then Catra's eyes flicker. They chirp and trill happily to themselves. That made Adora's heart melt.

Her friend was delighted to see her and gave her the musical supplement. She usually only played these noises when she felt happy. "  _ Hey baby, thank you for cooking us food.  _ " The pregnant woman purrs happily and hugs her friend's head.

Adam watched in amusement and giggled. "  _ What a sweet sight. Now come on Adora, let's eat something. Then you can continue trilling around in your room.  _ " Grummel snorted the blonde and followed her brother.

-

Catra watched as they both sat down with her in the room and ate their food. If Adora were a magicat, she would purr happily. She nudges Adora's hip with her tail. She looked at her smile and took a bite.

Slowly the tail feels its way under Adora's shirt. Adora jerked up in surprise and looked flushed at the pregnant woman. She grins cheekily at her and slips under her sweatpants towards the crotch. There it twitched slightly over the point.

She could see her friend trying to pull herself together and down to her lower lip. "  _ Are you okay, Adora?  _ " Her twin brother looked confused, but the blonde could only nod hastily.

Both looked at the TV again, but she didn't let go and continued to move her tail on her friend's bump.

Adora whimpers softly and completely forgot to eat. Before the blonde came, however, the brunette pulled her tail away. She happily licks her tip clean and a bit clumsily got up and walked in the direction of the hallway. "I'm in the bedroom ~" purring she went into the room and stripped down to her underwear.

With difficulty, she drapes herself into bed and gently massages her large stomach. "  _ Please treat Mommy tonight with your Mommy.  _ " She purrs at her kitten and got an appreciative kick on her hand.

-

Adora has never finished her meal so quickly and sprints after her friend. Her heart swells when she sees her half-naked friend on the bed. “  _ As beautiful as a goddess.  _ ”  _ That  _ sentence made Catra blush and squeeze her thighs together. "  _ Come to bed and spoil me, silly.  _ "

She nodded over to the bed and undressed on the way. She quickly climbs onto the bed and cuddles on her stomach. Her friend's purring and trilling was music to her ears.

She gently feels her way down and plays with her finger on the clitoris. This made Catra breathe sharply and whimper needily. "  _ I-I am so wet, please take me ...  _ " she panted and wriggled with the two of them. Adora kept rubbing and licking the brunette's nipple. "  _ Mhh, I just want to spoil you.  _ " - "  _ Please take me ~  _ " Pleadingly, the pregnant woman looked at her and whimpered with greed.

Adora changes her position and drapes herself in front of the entrance. Teasing she let the member penetrate up to the glans and pulled out again. Catra groaned and clawed at Adora.

Amused by this, she releases her friend and then with a jerk penetrated. "  _ You took it with one push, how poor you are.  _ " Pleased, she kissed Catra wildly.

The cock moaned loudly and held her stomach. Adora nibbles on the brunette's neck and moved her hips slightly. Whimpering, Catra clings to Adora's back, wraps her tail around Adora's right thigh and panting wildly.

Grinning, she watched and moved her hips a little faster, the Magicat woman drooling wildly and moaning meowing. “  _ S-So good ~  _ ” - “  _ I knew that you like it.  _ "Adora gurgles in her ear, causing Catra to stutter out of breath.

She firmly grabbed her hips and penetrated a little deeper with the current thrusts, but gently stroked Catra's stomach. She looked at them whimpering. “  _ A-Adoraaa ~ Ca-Can we take another position?  _ “The brunette is almost on her stomach and panting. Adora carefully helped her to the dog position. Catra sighs in relief and willingly looked back. "  _ T-Take me ~  _ " Immediately she rammed deep into it again, leaned over the pregnant woman and licked the now exposed neck.

Catra's hair stands up and makes her moan loudly. Satisfied, Adora strikes faster and faster until she has the perfect rhythm and beat. The brunette whimpered and moaned, clapping loudly at everyone. Her ears were pointed back and she had clawed firmly into the bed.

The blonde leaned forward, turned her friend's head and kissed her wildly. One hand lay protectively on the pregnant woman's stomach, the other tangled up with her partner's hand.

Slowly, you pregnant women couldn't take it anymore and panting hastily. "  _ I-I'll be right ~  _ " She whimpered at her friend and licked her chin. She looked at her, blushing and grinning. She calmed her thrusts and gently brought her into orgasm.

Catra groaned loudly and surrendered, trembling and whimpering all over. Adora pulled her member out in time and came over Catra. Relieved, she fell next to her partner and caressed her cheek. The brunette lay on her side, growling softly, and hugs the hand. "  _ I really needed that ..  _ " She purrs happily and massages the sides of her stomach.

Adora put her hand tenderly on her stomach and massaged it for Catra. To their delight, the little ones in the stomach moved against Adora's hand. The brunette snorted and looked at the blonde. “  _ If they didn't do something like kickboxing or soccer later, I would be disappointed. They really kick it like little world champions.  _ "She trills and laid her hand on Adora's hand, which was draped over her stomach. Adora giggled and kisses her friend.

They both fell asleep arm in arm.

___

The next morning, as always, Catra was awake in front of everyone. This was largely because her kittens woke her up. With difficulty she went into the bathroom and examined her stomach. Again she has the same pull on her back as yesterday. She grimaced slightly because it hurt. The brunette massaged her stomach and then when the tension eased she got ready.

Humming and purring, she made breakfast, set the table and prepared a smoothie for the two sport idiots.

Then it hit her like a punch in the stomach. She screamed loudly, dropped a plate and clutched her stomach. As if out of nowhere, Adam and Adora came running and knelt by Catra. “  **_Babe!_ ** _ What's happening?!  _ "Concerned the blonde looked at her brother and he looked around, then he faded.

“  _ Shit! She's bleeding Adora, I'll call an ambulance!  _ ”-“  _ H-How blood?  _ ”Confused she looked after him and caressed Catra trembling on the back. If they were still moaning and whimpering around their stomach. “  _ O-Our babies….  _ "She looked up crying and leaned her head on her friend's chest. The tall woman's heart contracted and hugged her pregnant friend tightly.

___

Glimmer and Bow arrived at Catra's friends at the hospital. “  _ Adora, what happened?  _ "The blonde winced, chewed her thumbnail and shivered. Adam stood in front of it and looked at everyone sadly. "  _ We don't know ... Catra screamed this morning and lost some blood ...  _ " Everyone breathed out in shock and looked at each other.

Perfuma goes to Adora and just took her in his arms. She broke down and started crying. “  _ She is strong and so are your kittens, don't worry ..  _ ” She whispers softly in Adora's ear and rocks herself gently. The pink-haired woman looked at her friend and sighed.

“  _ Adora? I have a suggestion, I guess Catra didn't get around to telling you ... My parents and I offer you to move into our villa. You have your own living area, but there is a door in the apartment where we can always come to you in an emergency.  _ “Before Adora could answer, a doctor came out of the treatment room. She immediately got up with Perfuma na her side and looked at him worried.

“  _ We can say with great relief that the expectant mother and the kittens are fine.  _ ”-“  _ What happened doctor?  _ "The doctor sighed and looked at the blonde. “  _ She must have been under great stress that it strained her body and kitten. Your girlfriend is now at risk of pregnancy. Any further stress can be fatal. She shouldn't do any work and rest in bed.  _ ”Everyone nodded in agreement, including Adora. “  _ You can now see her, but first of all I advise the closest family.  _ ”He points to Adora and Adam.

Her friends offered to clear out the apartment now. The whole group knew that it couldn't go on like this. So they cleared out the apartment and did everything for the two of them.

They accepted it with thanks and the twins go to Catra's room. She looked at both of them whimpering. “  _ A-Adora, what about the kittens?  _ ”-“  _ So… you were too stressed that this pregnancy is now a risk…  _ ”The ears of Catra Flachen close and cling to her head. Fearfully she looked at her stomach and caressed it trembling.

"  _ You three are healthy, but you mustn't do anything stressful ...  _ " - "I  _ was only thinking of our apartment circumstances and your future Adora ... You are studying and need your space ...  _ " Adora worriedly puts a hand on Catras cheek and looked in her eyes. “  _ Take it easy .. Glimmer just stopped rearranging with the others. We will move to her, then we are not alone ..  _ ”-“  _ And if you were n't alone either, I and our parents are there for everything.  _ "Adam smiles at Catra and pats her ear.

She relaxed her posture and clings lightly to Adora. Not a single word came out of her mouth. The brunette understood what she wanted, she pulled her in a hug and caressed her back and stomach.

___

A few days later, Catra left the hospital and moved to Glimmer's villa with Adora. Her friends tried hard and put up the same wallpaper in the rooms as in the old apartment. Everything also found its usual place. The children's room was also designed. All of the furniture was sponsored by Glimmer's mother, who took pity on the whole situation.

However, Adora chose the furniture itself, there were really nice things there. Even a soft toy unicorn and a soft toy cat.

If Catra had spent most of the day on the couch in the living room, she would not be alone.

“  _ You gave me, Magicat, a cat?  _ ”She looked at her friend in amazement. “  _ Well… yes I bought it for you, the kitten was so cute and I don't want you to be home alone.  _ "Catra laughed and looked at the little bundle. “  _ Then I'll give you a name ... Melog! It looks like a little golem and Melog means the other way around! "  _ She giggled and scratched the kitten.

Melog purrs happily and snuggles up to Catra. The cats draped on the pregnant woman's stomach and purred happily. Adora coos happily from the sight and gives her partner a kiss. “  _ Well, I'm going to prepare lunch.  _ “She left the two of them alone and went to Adam, who was already waiting for her.

Catra was not happy about lying down. But she found it caring how Adora takes care of her. She rolled slightly around her stomach and Melog. Her eyes closed and then she fell asleep.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Translation:**

**  
German -** English

 **“ Was gibts Catra? Alles okay bei dir? "** \- “ What's Catra? Is everything alright? "

**" J-Ja alles okay.** **“** \- " Y-yes everything is okay. “

**“ Nun was willst du? "** \- “ Well what do you want? "

**" Wäre es möglich… Das… Ich, Adora und ihre Familie bei euch im großen Haus schlafen können, wenn es soweit ist? “** \- " Would it be possible ... That ... I, Adora and her family can sleep with you in the big house when the time comes? “

**“ Klar geht das! Ich wollte dich und Adora sowie sowas fragen! “** \- “ Sure it works! I wanted to ask you and Adora and something like that! “

**“ Du wolltest uns was Fragen? Um was geht es den? “** \- “ You wanted to ask us something? What is it all about? “

**“ Nun die Wohnung wird zu klein für euch und wir haben genügend Platz um euch unter zu kriegen! ”** \- “ Now the apartment is too small for you and we have enough space to get you under! ”

**“ Haben deine Eltern nichts dagegen? ”** \- “ Don't your parents mind? ” 

**" Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass die ehemalige Disco Queen sich an jemanden bindet und noch dazu Schwanger wird. "** \- " I didn't expect the former disco queen to bond with someone and even get pregnant. "

**" Wenn ich so nachdenke, war das ja nicht geplant, also das mit der Schwangerschaft. Aber so wie es ist, bin ich gerade echt glücklich darüber. "** \- " When I think about it, it wasn't planned, that is, the pregnancy. But the way it is, I am right now really happy about it. "

**"Rede mit Adora nochmal darüber. Dann würden wir euch helfen. Somit kannst du dich ausruhen. "** \- "Talk to Adora again about it. Then we would help you. So you can rest. "


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it's a big leap from month two to month five.
> 
> However, it will be extremely difficult to go through every single month with so many semesters!  
> Forgive me!
> 
> I still apologize for my poor english.  
> So if you have any questions just write to me on Twitter!
> 
> Twitter: @Revalios_DE

**Fourteenth month - Birth**

Exhausted, Catra writhes in bed, having slept a lot in the last two months. The kittens will be born in a month and the burden will be relieved of her.

She doesn't deny that she doubted it could get as far after what happened two months ago ... However, everything just felt more difficult.

The door to the room opened and Catra blinked at the door. “  _ Good morning babe. I'll carry you into the living room, Melog are already waiting for you.  _ ”-“  _ Don't you actually have to go to the big exam?  _ "She noticed how laboriously the blonde picked her up and brought her into the living room in bridal style. Catra could actually walk there herself, but her friend loved to carry her too much.

With a grunt, Adora lays Catra on the unfolded couch. “  _ Good luck with the exam.  _ "Catra gasps exhausted and tries to take a good position on the couch. Adora just smiles at her and gave her a kiss. Together with Adam, as their driver, they left the house.

There she was again, alone with Melog. They recently found out that Melog is a Russian blue cat with a small genetic defect. She kept her blue eyes and is a bit taller than other cats of her breed. That makes them all the more special. Melog loved to sleep near the stomach and stare at it all the time.

What she's doing again now makes the brunette giggle and then she held her stomach. "  _ Urks ... Come on you two, Mommy wants to take a rest  _ too  _...  _ " She grumbles to herself and groans when she tries to place herself with others. Today her back and hip hurt extremely.

Growling, she stuffs a pillow under her stomach and between her legs. She could finally watch TV.

___

Just 2 hours passed, Adora should still be at university and taking the second exam. But that didn't stop Catra from going to the bathroom. The brunette spontaneously had a great urge to go to the toilet and was relieved when she sat on it.

Catra looked down in amazement. “  _ Why doesn't it hear a- .. S-shit!  _ "She whimpers loudly and holds her stomach. The sting on her back got stronger and she stood up swaying. She lost some blood and is shaking again. "  _ T-It's too early ...  _ " So many thoughts came through her head.

She jiggled into the living room and leaned on the back of the couch. Panting, whimpers and panting heavily. The pain kept getting worse and then ... There it was, the first concentration of a contraction. “  _ Hggn! S-Shit…  _ ”The blonde grits her teeth so as not to scream loudly, cramps up while standing and whips her tail wildly.

Her ears were close to her head and she relaxed again, this time moving with difficulty on the couch and panting. "  _ II can't do it without Adora ...  _ " Panting, she grabs her smartphone and called Adam shivering. He answered immediately. “  _ Catra? What is?  _ ”-“  _ A-Adam…  _ ”Gasping, she said his name and the next concentration hit her unexpectedly.

Catra cries out moaning and clutches her stomach. She could only hear Adam calling her name on the phone, after a few minutes it stopped and she relaxed again. “  _ S-shit… Adam, my F-amniotic sac burst….  _ ”-“  _ Your what ?! That's really bad now, Adora is in the middle of the exam. Do what you were taught at the courses ... Count until the next contraction occurs, I'll contact Glimmer!  _ ”

Catra just gasped and caressed her stomach. "  _ Hurry up, Adam ...  _ " - "  _ Hold on ...  _ " He hung up and then she was there again ... In a frightening silence, Melog nestled it against her and licked her cheek. The pregnant woman didn't even notice that she had started crying.

____

After a sweaty hour later, Glimmer came into the apartment through the separate entrance. She looked worriedly at Catra and walked up to her, gently caressing her cheek. “  _ You are soaked in sweat, how long have you had that?  _ "-"  _ G-belief for 2 hours, d-the intervals are getting shorter and shorter ...  _ "Fluchten ran back Glimmer and left Bow with her. He looked at her worriedly and took a cloth from the table. He gently patted her forehead and hummed calm. "  _ II am scared ...  _ " He just nodded.

The pink-haired woman came back and snorted. “  _ Ambulance is on the way! Please hold something through Catra…  _ . ” A concentration rose again and Catra gave a weak scream and whimpered. "  _ I can't take it anymore ...  _ " She cried and clasped her stomach with her tail. "  _ Don't say that ...  _ " Bow looked at Catra in dismay and brushed the hair back from her face.

The brunette looked sore and howled slightly, lashing her tail angrily. “  _ II don't want to have the kittens without Adora… S-She should see them!  _ ”-“  _ Adora would be ready in an hour, that would be too late Catra…  _ ”She shakes her head energetically and Glimmer just sighed.

___

After the ambulance arrived, she was immediately taken to the hospital. They did not keep the wait long and took her to the delivery room. Catra struggles to evaluate herself with her claws. “  _ II don't want to get her without Adora!  _ ”-“  _ Miss, be sensible! The longer you wait, the more risk it becomes!  _ ”The pregnant woman growled at her and gasped painfully. The doctor shakes his head. “  _ They can't stand it for the next few minutes, so stop fighting!  _ ”

She scowled at him and grabbed her stomach. The brunette does not want to give birth to the kittens without Adora. They both promised to experience it together. It is their common kittens ... Then the door flew open and Adora stood there panting. "  _ B-Am I late ?!  _ ”-“  _ No Ms. Grayskull, you are on time.  _ ”

Catra sits up quickly and smiles happily. “  _ Y-You did it ..  _ ” - “  _ Adam came in and told my professor, Bows father, everything. I did everything.  _ ”Adora walked up to her and caressed her cheek. The doctor watched in amusement and clapped his hands. “  _ Then let's finally get started!  _ ”

___

It's  **August 13th, 20XX,** it's an early Friday morning. When the first kitten screamed through the hallways of the clinic. The last kitten saw the world. But the doctors were concerned.

“  _ What's the matter, doctor? W-Why don't we get our kitten?  _ ”-“  _ There is a little complication…  _ ”In the background, a nurse reanimates the kitten. Catra turned pale and tears flowed from her eyes. “  _ What about my kitten ?!  _ ”

It only takes a few minutes and the kitten will meow again. The kitten whines and whines again. It cries awkwardly for its mother, but is still being examined. “  _ Gives me my baby ...!  _ “Finally they give her the kitten. It immediately hugs you and breathes heavily. “  _ What's the kitten up with?  _ "-"  _ There seems to be something wrong with him ... We will examine him more closely later.  _ ”

The young parents looked at the little one, who is drinking happily from their breasts. A nurse came to her with a smile and has a pad and ribbon in the hanging.

“  _ What should they be called?  _ ”-“  _ Adora, what's your name?  _ ”Adora nodded hastily and pointed to the couple minutes older. "  _ I would call this Finn ... And I have no idea about him ...  _ " - "How about Revali?" The blonde considered and nodded. The nurse made a note of it and made ribbon on the wrists.

“  _ What will the surname be? You're not married yet.  _ ”-“  _ Grayskull, they should bear the name of their producer.  _ “Tell Catra immediately and look lovingly at Adora. She looked at her touched and kissed her friend. The nurse coos happily and makes a note of it. “  _ Then you will be brought to your room immediately.  _ ”They both nodded and proudly looked down at their kittens.

They were weak and a month early. But they were proud of both of them. The blonde yawned briefly and took pictures of the kittens. “  _ I'll go out briefly and show the others.  _ ”Catra nodded and then gave her kittens to the nurse.

-

Adora proudly showed the picture around everyone and Adam hugged Adora. “  _ Mam and Hope are coming to us tomorrow, they have taken a flight for you earlier.  _ ”-“  _ Really? They will be pleased.  _ "Her tears ran down with joy and looked at the picture. “  _ You are my everything…  _ ” Everyone smiles proudly and embraces her with all their hearts.

They all went to the baby station together and looked at the kittens from afar. Bow cooed happily and almost stuck to the pane. “  _ You look so cute!  _ ”Adora nodded and smiles at her kittens until she looked at Revali who was still quite pale. “  _ What about the little ones?  _ "Glimmer looked worriedly at the blonde. “  _ Well… There were complications… He was born 30 minutes later and despite a short cry, he fell silent…. You didn't tell us any more ..  _ "

The group fell silent and looked at the kittens.

___

A few days passed and Catra was allowed to leave the hospital, but only with one kitten. “  _ How am I not allowed to take Revali with me ?!  _ "-"  _ We found that his brain was taking damage from the brief respiratory failure ... He still has to do some examinations ... But it may be that he will have problems later ... "  _ Catra growled and looked at Adora. “  _ How long will they take ?!  _ "She looked seriously at the doctor. “  _ He'll be allowed to go home for another week.  _ “The Magicat woman looked sadly at Finn and caressed him.

“  _ If it's only a week, that's enough for me ... As long as we can take him with us.  _ “The doctor made her promise and they both left. Adam is waiting outside, looking at both of them in confusion. “  _ Where's the other kitten?  _ ”-“  _ It has to stay here, I'll explain the rest of the car to you…  _ ”He nodded silently and got in.

___

Arrived home, Mara immediately took Catra in her arms and sniffed.  _ “¡Oh Catra mía, qué grande te has vuelto!”  _ She looked between them and smiles proudly.  _ “¡Siempre he esperado que se reunieran y ahora los miren! ¡Ahora son madres de dos gatitos! "  _ Mara giggles and looked at the basket that Catra was holding. Hope stepped next to Mara and looked confused.  _ “¿Dónde está el segundo gatito?” _

Catra puts her ears tight and looks sadly at the ground. Adora puts an arm around Catra's waist and pulled her close.  _ "Revali tiene que quedarse allí una semana para unas pruebas ... Allí ... Hubo problemas con el parto y puede ser que tenga una discapacidad leve ..."  _ Adora's mothers held their breath and almost worried with their hands on their faces her daughter and friend.

_ "Oh niños ... no se preocupen, no es culpa suya."  _ The young Magicat mother whimpers and presses the baby basket against her.  _ "Si no me hubiera negado a sufrir el parto antes, no habría sucedido…."  _ The blonde looked shocked at her partner and hugged her tightly. Hope puts a hand on Mara's shoulder.

"  _ Sucedió, ¡pero está vivo y eso es importante! Ahora entra y descansa. "  _ \- "Gracias Hope .." Adora smiles at her mother and went into the apartment with everyone.

Her other friends are waiting there and they also asked. Hope takes care of telling you if Adora brings Catra into the nursery. They put Finn in bed together and the little one whines. It gropes around and wriggles its little legs. The tall blonde fetches the unicorn plush toy and hands it to Finn. She immediately hugged it and purrs softly.  _ "She's probably looking for your little brother ..."  _ \- "  _ Yes ... Do you think Revali will be fine?  _ " Adora nodded, smiling, and gave her a kiss.

Concerned, she leans against Adora and looked at Finn. Then the others quietly entered the room and gave the couple some small gifts.

-

After a few weeks they picked up Revali and were happy to have him with them. He was a little shorter than Finn, but he was strong. His values were positive, but he may have a disability later.

Still, they were proud to have both kittens at home. Melog loved Revali and always sat protectively with him when he drank from Catra's breast.

But there were slight financial problems ...

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Translation:**

**  
Spanish -** English

**¡Oh Catra mía, qué grande te has vuelto! -** Oh my Catra, how big you have become!

**¡Siempre he esperado que se reunieran y ahora los miren! ¡Ahora son madres de dos gatitos! -** I always hoped that you would come together and now look at you! You are now mothers of two kittens!

**¿Dónde está el segundo gatito? -** Where's the second kitten?

**Revali tiene que quedarse allí una semana para unas pruebas ... Allí ... Hubo problemas con el parto y puede ser que tenga una discapacidad leve ... -** Revali has to stay there for a week for some tests ... There ... There were Problems during childbirth and it may be that he has a slight disability ...

**Oh niños ... no se preocupen, no es culpa suya. -** Oh children ... Don't worry, it's not your fault.

**Si no me hubiera negado a sufrir el parto antes, no habría sucedido ... -** If I hadn't refused to suffer the birth earlier, it would not have happened ...

**Sucedió, ¡pero está vivo y eso es importante! Ahora entra y descansa. -** It happened, but he's alive and that's important! Now come in and rest.

**Gracias Hope .. -** Thank you Hope ..


End file.
